Heart Break Island
by CullenGirlz
Summary: Edward left in new moon not knowing that Bella was pregnant. Jemima and Charlotte live on an isalnd with there mum and have always wanted to meet their dad. One day their dream comes true but not in the way they expect.OOC,OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for giving this story a chance. **

**Sorry for the spelling if it's bad!**

Mum, Jemima and I sat on the beach of our island and watched the sun set.

It was beautiful. It always was.

"Its twilight" mum said. "Happy birthday girls"

"Happy birthday Charlotte!" Jemima said to me as she gave me one of her bear hugs.

"Happy birthday Jemima!" I said as I hugged my twin sister.

We were now 13. We always waited until twilight to celebrate our birthday because that was the time of day we were born.

I looked over at my mother. It still amazed me how beautiful she was. I looked a lot like my mum. I wasn't tall but I wasn't short, I was "fun sized" as mum put it, but compared to Jemima I looked like a midget. Mum says that I looked like her when she was still human only a have tanned skin.

Jemima on the other hand supposedly look like dad, but I wouldn't know seeing as how I never meet the guy. She has this amazing copper hair and green eyes. Mum's not sure where the green eyes came from but says that her hair is the exact same colour as Dads. She was tall and skinny. I thought we looked nothing alike, except for the skin, but mum said there was something in our faces that looked the same.

"My babies are all grown up" mum said as she pulled the both of us in to a hug.

"Mum, Jemima grew up ages ago. I hope she doesn't grow up any more or she might not be able to go inside the house." I said. Something hit me in the back of the head, it didn't hurt. Much.

"I'm not that tall you're just really short" she said. She then picked me up and went over to the rocks and threw me in to the freezing cold ocean. But not be fore I grabbed hold of her pants and pulled her in along side me.

"Girls! We were having a deep and meaningful moment and you ruined it." Mum said as we made our way to the shore.

"Sorry" we said in unison. Mum could tell that we didn't mean it.

"Yes you are very sorry. Or you will be because now you don't get your presents." She said with a smile spreading across her face.

She then ran into the jungle at vampire speed. She should have known better than to do that. I had the ability to teleport and would easily be able to catch her.

_Jemima, grab hold of my hand. I think mother dearest wants to play a game._

That was another one of my quirks. Jemima and I could communicate with each other using our minds.

_YES! I love playing games_.

She grabbed my hand and we soon found ourselves hanging upside down on a tree that was near our house.

About 5 seconds later mum showed up.

"Took you long enough" I said letting a smile spread across my face.

"Okay! You guys win, now come inside for dinner"

We got down from the tree and went inside and sat at the table. Mum came and sat down bringing with her our favorite food, mango and chicken salad.

"Yum!" Jemima said before she started scoffing down her food.

I notice that mum was not eating, not that she did. Then there something started brewing in my head. Mum called it Emmet syndrome, whatever that meant.

"Mum now I have to have a serious discussion with you" I announced as I put on my most serious face. I almost lost it when I saw my mothers face.

" Mum I have noticed that you haven't been eating much lately" I continued " And I just want to let you that there are a lot of support groups that can help you fight your eating disorder."

"Charlotte what are you on about" mum said as confusion swept over her face.

"Now mum. I know you had a hard time copping with the death of our fish, but starving yourself is not the way." I said.

Jemima, realizing the joke, started to howl with laughter.

"Charlotte, that was really lame" she said. But I couldn't help but notice the smile she was trying to hold back.

We all proceeded to burst in to a laughing fit.

Jemima and I were lying in our hammocks when mum came into the room.

"Good night girls" she said as she leaned down and kissed us goodnight.

"Mum do you think that you could tell us the story of you and Dad" Jemima asked.

"Yer… please" I asked.

"You guys never get sick of this one do you" she said as she sat down on a chair.

"Can we skip the boring part and get to the part where we come in" I asked. I knew that mum would be grateful to skip that part. Jemima and I often heard her crying tearless sobs after she told the story and she thought we were asleep.

"Well… okay I found out I was pregnant three days later and in a couple of weeks I was as big as a house" she said, letting out a little laugh. "I realized that you two where half vampire…"

"Yer! Go us!" Jemima called out. Trust her to ruin the moment.

Mum smiled fondly at her and continued "… and I remember Edward mentioning another coven up in Denali. So I made my way up there to see if they could help me. Tanya and her family helped me and the turned me. That day was one of the best days of my life. That's when you two disappeared."

Jemima and I burst out laughing.

We discovered my power then. Apparently I grabbed Jemima's hand and teleported to our island.

Mum started running around the world trying to find us. In the end she hired this tracker to find us. We were in the tree that we were in early and Jemima and I wouldn't leave, so mum got a builder out here and we ended up living in our Bali style house.

I loved the island. It was so peaceful and perfect. When we were younger Jemima and I thought we lived in a fairytale.

I was remembering the time Jemima and I played world wide hide and go seek, when Jemima started snoring.

I looked over and she was almost falling out of her hammock. Mum looked at me and started laughing.

"She lasted a long time" she said. This started another fit of laughter.

I soon found my self drifting of to sleep.

That night I dreamt of my dad. He looked like Jemima but he was a boy.

I dreamt that he came to the island and he was playing with Jemima and I and then later on he told mum he loved her.

Yer fat chance that will ever happen........

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Jemima POV

I woke up with a start as my body fell onto the freezing cold floor.

"Ahhhh!! Cold, cold, cold!" I screamed waking up charlotte.

"Who knew a tall person could be so clumsy; I thought that was just for us short people!" Charlotte said after she finished laughing.

"Ok, ok come on lets get you something eat!" My mum said. Some how she always knows how to make everything better

"Yay food!!" I exclaimed as I picked myself up off the ground.

I made my way to the kitchen to find that mum had made breakfast. I was eating and remembering the story mum told us last night and it got me thinking (which doesn't happen very often). What if dad did come back? That would make mum happy right? And I know I would love to meet him

I thought for a little longer and came to a conclusion. I would ask charlotte! It's a good thing that we can read each others minds.

_Hey Charlotte…_

_Yes?_

_I was just thinking about_

_You think. It's a miracle!_

_Yer. I know… but anyway. I was wondering if you think we might be able to find dad. I know it would make mum happy and we have always wanted to meet him._

_Jemima, we don't know what he looks like and anyway mum would never let us try._

_Who said she has to know. We could just leave when she went out hunting; you know she could never catch up to us._

_Well that's true._

Yes! I knew I could get her to agree.

_Jemima, I haven't said I will do it yet. There's still one problem though. WE DON"T KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!_

_God Charlotte get over it. We know he looks a little like me. So it can't be too hard._

_A little like you. Yep that narrows it down to lets see…hmm… about a 3000 people. Oh yer this should be a piece of cake._

"Girls! Could you please speak out loud? I hate it when you do that" mum said. She looked really frustrated.

"Mum if we said it out loud you would be able to hear. Where's the fun in that" Charlotte said, explain it as if she was talking to a 3 year old.

"Where indeed" I added. I looked over to where mum was, she was almost shaking she was that angry.

_Charlotte, why don't we tell her to go hunting and then we can leave._

_Fine we can go BUT we can 5 days to find him. Only five. Take it or leave it._

_5 days got it. Now let's go._

"Mum calm down we were only talking about what we were going to do today" I said. It wasn't a lie so I can't get in trouble.

"Oh ok. So what will you be doing?" she replied. She caught me, she always does.

I looked over to Charlotte.

"We were thinking of going exploring. I think there may be more island a couple of kilometers away" she said. That was the truth we would probably look there.

Mum believed her. We were always exploring and discovering islands.

"It should be fun and I think, judging from your eyes, that you need to hunt so that will get us out of your way." She added. That part was also true mum did need to hunt. I always had to leave the island when mum hunted.

It wasn't because she had a problem controlling her self around us. She told us once that our sent smelled nice just not in the way that made her want to drink our blood. It was because of my special power.

We discovered my power when I was about 9.I was lying on a beach and was imagining what would be like to be a bear. I pictured my self with brown fur and big brown eyes.

I was snapped out of my day dreaming when Charlotte yelled out that dinner was ready. I reluctantly pulled my self off the ground and made my way to the house. Suddenly I felt something on top of me. I turned around to find myself starring in to my mother pitch black eyes.

"Mum! No stop it's me Jemima" I screamed. I didn't know what to do. Mum had once told Charlotte and I that we smelled nice but not in a way that made us her next meal.

"Snap of it Mum" I screamed and then slapped her face.

The really weird part was that it was not my hand that met her face it was a paw. I looked down out myself to find that I had some how turned into a bear.

"Jemima! How… What?... Oh Jemima that's your power you're a shape shifter" she said as she pulled the now human me into a big BEAR hug. "I'm so sorry Jemima." She said as she started to cry tearlessly.

"Mum its fine……..Hmmm … a shape shifter I think I can handle that" I sad trying to keep it casual when really I was jumping with joy.

From that day on mum said that I wasn't allowed to be on the island when she hunted

Charlotte was pretty smart for coming up with such a good excuse.

"Yes I suppose your right I should hunt. It has been awhile." She answered

"Well then we will let you get to it" I replied as I grabbed Charlotte's hand.

We were gone before she had time to answer or say "be back by nightfall".

I found myself on the main island in the middle of the jungle.

"Okay were to first" Charlotte asked

"Well we know they only live in rainy places so let's try ummmmmmm…. Forks"

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jemima's point of view

Forks was the most boring place in the world, all it did was rain.

_Why on earth would someone want to live in a place that doesn't have any sunshine? _

"I don't know Jemima maybe some who can't go out in the sun! Sometimes you amaze me with your intelligence" She said as she began walking into the forest.

We started trudging around in the forest trying to find the scent of any vampires. After we past the same tree for the third time I decide that I should ask a very crucial question. "So where are we going?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? YOU COULD HELP YOU KNOW!" she yelled at me as she stormed further into the forest.

"Okay shutting up now" I whispered to myself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Charlotte's point of view

"Charlotte this is hopeless, their not here" Jemima whined at me.

"But they were here, I can faintly smell their tracks, so all we have to do is ask some people where they went" I said letting a smile spread across my face. It was I brilliant plan.

"Um………sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think they would tell normal humans where they were really going. It kind of defeats the purpose of leaving in the first place." Jemima said as she sat down next to me.

The smile fell off my face. Of course that would make it to easy.

"Why didn't I think of that? This is hopeless. Let's go. I'm hungry and I want to go to sleep." I said as I got up off the rock and started walking in the direction that I thought would get us to town.

"Yes! Now you're speaking my language. Food! Yummmmmmm" Jemima muttered to herself.

Jemima and I were talking about how much trouble we would be in when we got home, when I notice that the forest was starting to thin out and that there was some sort of clearing up ahead.

"I think where almost at the town" I said to Jemima.

"Good, my feet are killing me!"

We started walking faster and soon enough we were standing at the head of the clearing. I was expecting to see some cafés and maybe a hotel, but there was defiantly not a town in front of us.

Don't get me wrong it was as big as a town or maybe a small shopping center. It was white, rectangular and went up about three stories.

It was beautiful. Very old fashioned.

"Okay, why is there a mansion in the middle of no where?" Jemima said after a couple of minutes of silence.

As she finished her sentence the wind started to blow. That when the scent hit me.

It was very faint but it was still there.

Vampires.

"Jemima! Do you smell that?" I asked as I whipped around to face her.

"I sure do. They must have lived here at one stage" I could tell that she was equally as excited as me.

"Well I think we should go inside and take a look" I started climbing the few stairs that went up to the veranda when Jemima grabbed hold of the back of my shirt.

"We can't go in there! It's not our property." She said as she tried to pull back in to the forest. I wasn't about to be told no by an oversized half vampire.

I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled it off my shirt.

"We can so go in there. We're family remember" I said letting a cheeky smile spred across my face.

"Oh, of course. How silly of me to forget" Jemima replied with a very fake posh accent.

"Come on darling." I said as I lifted up my skirt like one of those olden day ladies.

We started walking up the stairs on our tip toes like we had high heals on. Yes, if some one saw us they would probably think we escaped from the local looney bin but we were having fun.

We soon found our selves at the huge front door. I was prepared to do some breaking in but top my surprise the door was open.

We went in side to find a fully furnished mansion. There was living room complete with a plasma and surround sound. Next to that were selves with rows of all types of video games.

And then in the back corner was I huge kitchen with marble benches and brand new stainless steal appliances.

Across from that was a dining table big enough to fit ten people. It looked like it was made of some really expensive wood.

It all looked like it belonged in an interior magazine.

_Woooooo these people must be rolling in money Jemima_ thought.

She was right. Everything looked like it was brand new.

The thing that caught my eye was the plat form on one corner that held a big grand piano. I didn't know the piano but Jemima and I did know acoustic guitar. We found one in an alley way and had fun trying to play so mum brought us one each for our birthday. We taught our selves using the internet. Now we could make some pretty nice music.

"Hey do you think they have beds, 'cause if they do we are so crashing here for tonight" Jemima asked me after we had finished looking around the bottom floor.

"I don't know. How about we go and see?" we made our way up the spiral stair case and found that the second floor was decorated in the same way. In other words we were afraid to touch any thing because it was probably worth more than our lives.

We looked in all the rooms. There were a couple of studies and a library all of them like the rest of the house was perfect.

The third floor had all the bedrooms. And most of them had beds with I thought was kind of stupid seeing as how they don't sleep, but I wasn't about to complain.

We found a room that had a huge double bed with a lace canopy on top. To the side were double doors that led into an over sized bathroom witch lead into an even bigger closet.

"Okay these people know how to live" I said as Jemima and I slipped under the cover of the bed.

It was very comfy and I soon found myself drifting of to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………..

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks so much if you reviewed.**

**Also just in case you didn't know I am not awesome enough to come up with something as awesome as twilight, all thanks has to go to S. Meyer.**

**Please review! (Put's on puppy dog face)**

\


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all yep we have more! Are you happy?!

Anywho u know the deal we don't own twilight

Jemima: well in my dreams I do and Emmett is my large teddy bear!! * hugs Random teddy bear*

Charlotte: right...... *rolls eyes*

Lol well enjoy!

Charlotte's point of view

I opened my eyes after what felt like forever. The room looked bigger now, which I didn't think was possible. It was beautifully decorated. Everything looked well….. Perfect.

I sighed as I started to pull myself out of the bed. Suddenly there was a big bang.

I scared me to death because I thought the people who owned the place were back but it turned out that it was just Jemima. Seriously what is wrong with that girl? Why could she never wake up without falling off the bed?

"You always know how to make a grand entrance don't you Jem." I said as I went around to the bed and helped her up.

"Ow, that kind of hurt"

"Kind of I thought you might have fallen through the floorboards" I said as I started laughing.

For a moment she was angry but then she got over it and started laughing with me.

"Yer, I'm still working on then landing"

This sent us in to another fit of laughter.

"Okay enough laughing at me. I'm hungry lets go get some food" she said as we made our way downstairs to the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Jemima point of view

I made my way into the kitchen and marched up to the fridge. I swung the door open to find …… absolutely nothing!

"CHARLOTTE! THERE IS NO FOOD" I screamed.

I knew this place was too good to be true. What's the point in having a kitchen if it has no food in it?

"Can I please point out a couple of things" Charlotte said as she entered the room. She looked totally fine, like there was no problem.

"One: they are vampires so they don't need food. Two: even if there was food it would be totally rotten. I mean what did you expect?"

Okay she had I point.

"and three: YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL. SUPER HEARING REMEMBER!" she said the last part right in my ear. Let's just say I'm lucky if I can ever hear again.

"Okay I get the idea, but what are we going to do about the food situation. We have no money so we can't go shopping." I asked as we made our way to the dining table.

An evil smile spread across Charlottes face. When she smiled like that it scared me.

"Charlotte if your thinking about robbing a bank or something the answer is no" I said not even bothering to ask her what her evil plan is.

"Hey that's a good idea, but no I wasn't thinking that I was thinking how lucky we are to be part of such a rich family" as she said this she pulled out a whole stack of money.

"Charlotte! We can't take their money! It's bad enough were sleeping in their house" I said, I was horrified; we couldn't just take their money. Could we?

"Calm down Jem. I found it in the draw beside the bed. If they really needed the money they would have taken it with them or at least hidden it. I'm sure they won't mind us using it"

Okay she had a point. And my stomach had started rumbling…

"Okay then. Fine but only a little bit."

We left the house and went into town to get some food.

An hour after we had satisfied our hunger we decide to take a closer look around the house.

We looked through the second floor but didn't find anything very interesting. We were looking for photos. Something that would make it easier to track them down.

That wasn't very easy; they didn't have photos on the walls or in the bedrooms. We were almost about to give up until we found a door at the end of the hall on the third floor.

"Hey, I don't think we've been in here" Charlotte said as she opened the door.

This was defiantly a boy's room. There was no lace or antique vases like there were in the other rooms.

Whoever owned this room loved music and probably was the owner of the grand piano.

"Jemima didn't mum say that our dad loved music and that he owned more CD's than a music store. Didn't he play the piano?" Charlotte said. She slowly turned around to face me.

"Piano. CD's . Oh my god, we are standing in our fathers room." I replied. I know it was stupid but I kind of wanted to cry… no sorry just needed to sneeze.

"feel free to sneeze all over me. I defiantly don't mind" Charlotte said as she wiped her face.

"Sorry" that was all I could come up with. And it was true I was sorry for sneezing all over her but I kind of had more interesting things to think about.

I had an amazing idea. I walked forwards and pulled his draws open.

Hey, you never know what your going to find

Charlotte points of view

Jemima being Jemima started going through his draws and flinging random objects around.

"Jemima! What are you doing? We can't look through his clothes. What's that going to do anyway?" I said as I started picking up the clothes she was throwing everywhere.

She stopped and spun around holding something… scarves?

"Wow Jemima. Scarves. Amazing and this is important because…"

"They are not scarves there knee high socks. OUR FATHER OWNS KNEE HIGH SOCKS" she then proceeded to fall to the floor and roll around laughing.

I have to admit it was pretty funny.

"Knee high. Knee socks, high. Socks high knee." She said between fits of laughter. It was very funny to watch. Jemima was curled up in a ball laughing so hard that sometimes no sound came out and attempting to say knee high socks. I started laughing too, but I could control myself. Well at least I thought I could.

Half an hour later we were worn out and were sitting on the black leather couch that was in the corner of the room.

"Hey Charlotte, you no what I just remembered I own like four pairs of knee I socks" Jemima said as her stupidity suddenly dawned on her.

"I know. But this guy is like a seventeen slash hundred and something year old who is like really posh or something and plus he's a guy." I replied.

"Hey Jem, promise me one thing." I asked as a let a smile spread across my face.

I knew Jemima hated it when I smiled like that. I watch as she started to panic. She knew I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well I know I don't have a choice" she replied, defeated.

"When we see our father we have to say to him "OMG Edward Cullen, you rock my knee high socks." Promise me!" I said trying to contain my laughter.

Jemima burst out laughing after that I could hold my silence no longer.

We wasted the rest of the day listening to our dad's CD's. They weren't very good. There were no Jonas brothers, Veronicas or Pussy cat dolls. He didn't even own a Pink CD!

"I think I might hide this CD more the sake of myself and others. It sounds like a cat drowning" I said as I took the CD out of the stereo. I put it in it's case and opened the door to one of the many never ending wardrobes. I was about to through the CD in when I noticed a photo on the floor. I put the CD down and went over to examine the photo.

There I found myself starring into the eyes of five vampires and one human. It took me a minute to realize that the human was my mother and that the man with his arm around her must be my father.

"Jemima, come in here" I said my voice barley above a whisper.

"I just found a really good track… hang on who are they?" she said as she peered over my shoulder.

" I think that's our family."

They were all beautiful.

To the left was a man who's very muscular arm was linked with the most beautiful person in the world. Next to them was a tall blond who held hands with a girl. She was tiny, she looked like a pixie.

And then there was our mum. We had never seen a picture of her when she was human. She was pretty but I liked her better as a vampire. She wasn't starring at the camera like the others; she was starring at the man beside her.

If he wasn't my father and if my sister didn't look like him I may have said he was hot. He was defiantly attractive that's for sure, and I pretty sure everyone knew it. In the background were a whole heap of girls who were starring at them.

"Um… wow" Was all Jemima could get out and she was right. Wow was the best way to say it.

We had dinner in silence and went to bed. We hadn't talked all afternoon, we both had too much to think about.

We had a father. And two uncles and two aunts. That would probably mean we had grand parents too.

Yep, Jemima was right.

Wow.

We will try 2 put up a new chapter soon but you know school it hard so yh

Plz review and let us know what u think we will be grateful even if they are bad 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! A new chapter here**

**Yep we do not own twilight or any of these awesome, sparkling vampires that we all love!**

**Enjoy!**

Jemimas pov

I woke up just as the sun was rising. It looked beautiful.

I went and got the chair from the dresser and sat down next to the window. I loved the sunrise and the sunset. It was something that would never change. No matter what happened I could always count on the sun. I loved the way the sky brightened and how the pink tinge behind the clouds made it look like a painting. It was just… perfect.

My stomach grumbled. That was something that never changed too. I could always count on my stomach interrupting peaceful moments. Oh well…

I went down stairs to make some breakfast. I got the pancake mix out and added the choc chips.

Now people don't think I'm actually going to cook. It's just that shake and bake stuff. Don't get to excited. They didn't taste as nice as the fresh ones that mum makes but if you put enough choc chips in and enough maple syrup it was all right.

I got the fry pan out (something I wasn't allowed to do at home) and sprayed it with canola oil. I put the pancake mix on and waited for it too cook.

I just finished the last pancake when I realized that Charlotte still wasn't up. I knew she was awake but she hadn't bothered to extract her body from the sheets.

"Charlotte! If you want breakfast in bed, SLEEP IN THE KITCHEN" I yelled up at her. There was no way I was going to bring a stack of pancakes up there. There were two flights of stairs!

I sat down not bothering to wait for my twin. I got a plate and put a pancake on. I then got the maple syrup and drowned the poor pancake in it.

_Knee high socks. That's too funny._

Charlottes point of view.

"if you want breakfast in bed…"

YES! Breakfast in bed!  
"…SLEEP IN THE KITCHEN" Jemima yelled from the kitchen.

Oh, I was looking forward to that.

Hang on. She has pancakes. She made pancakes! Without setting the house on fire!

If only mum was here…

I had forgotten about mum. This was our third day away, she going to be worried. And we are going to be in a lot of trouble.

But I suppose she's going to be blissfully happy after she get's dad back so then she might not be that mad.

God, I hope this works.

I got out of bed and went over to the dresser to straighten up my hair. It was then that I relized I hadn't changed my clothes in a couple of days. I was turning into a teenage boy!

I knew Jemima had stolen( or borrowed without permission) some clothes from the never ending closet in the corner of the room.

I went over and flung open the double doors. I was expecting a closet full of clothes.

Don't get me wrong the closet was full of clothes but there was something or someone more important in there.

"um… JEMIMA. There is a pixie in my closet." I yelled, never taking my eyes of the girl or woman.

"Actually this is my closet" she said in tinkling voice as she stepped forward. "I'm Alice Cullen, I live here. Oh yer and I'm also your aunty" she lifted her hand for me to shake.

Instead of shaking her hand I just starred at it.

It was a lot to take in. This pixie was in my … I mean her closet and is apparently my aunty.

Um…okay then.

Jemima's point of view

What is she on about.

I got up and started climbing the stairs. Pixie in her closet… she really has gone mad. I have to admit I saw it coming.

I went inside the room and found the closet doors open.

OMG… may be she went crazy. Please God don't make her be an emo or something.

I went in expecting to find my lunatic sister on the floor muttering something pixies, but instead found her starring at a girls hand.

_Charlotte, your meant to shake it _I said to her with my mind.

Hang on a second that is a pixie, were did she come from?

She (the pixie) turned around to face me with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I'm your aunty!" she said as she pulled me into a hug. That was kind of awkward because Charlotte was still starring at us, so I just patted Alice on the back.

"Um… did you want your house back? I'm sorry about staying in it and all it just we were looking for our dad and we figured you must have lived here and all." I said really fast. I didn't want to end up in jail, I heard the foods really bad.

"No silly I came to meet you. Of course you can stay here. Oh Esme will love you!" she released me and pulled charlotte into a hug.

"oh we have so much to talk about!" she said as she spun on her heel and went deeper into the closet.

"But first we have to get you dressed!" she squealed.

"If she comes out with knee I socks I will die of laughter." Charlotte whispered in my ears.

I had to laugh at that.

Alice came out with skinny jeans and some really cool tops.

"I don't know your style so you can choose today. Choose wisely!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Charlotts pov

3 hours later we all sat in our dad's room listening to more Cd's.

"Your right Charlie these are really bad CD's!" Alice said as she took the CD out and put it in its case. We were making a box of CD's that we think our dad should throw out.

"Hey I think this box is full. I'll go put in his wardrobe." I got up and took the box into the closet and climbed the step ladder. We were putting them all on the same shelf so that it was hard for him to find them. Alice would know anyway cause she see the future, so we can move them when the time comes.

Out if the corner of my eye I noticed something tall, round and black. I reached forward and grabbed it. It was a…

Top hat?

_Why is there a top hat in his wardrobe? First the knee highs and now the … hang on where did I put those socks?_

Jemima's point of view

Alice an I were talking about our powers and stuff when we heard music coming from the wardrobe. We were about to get up and go see but Charlotte came strutting out like she was on a catwalk. She had really big sun glasses on, hair up in a pony tail, knee high socks and a….. top hat?

I burst out laugh.

Charlotte continued to strut and then when she was at the end she went in to a pose, stopped for a second, and the spun around and went back. She did all this with a straight face witch I thought was an achievement.

Alice and I were howling with laughter.

Charlotte came out again this time clutching a hairbrush.

"ladies and ladies, I would like to thank Edward Cullen for inspiring the clothing design. Please purchase the outfits at your nearest store. All funds go toward getting Edward a new wardrobe!" she said in to her hair brush microphone. Alice an I burst out laughing AGAIN, and this time Charlotte couldn't help herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jemimas pov

Later that night Alice, Charlotte and I were gathered around the TV watching "stick it".

I can't wait to meet Edward and for him and mum to get together" charlotte said.

"oh, maybe they might get married!" I said, picturing it in my head. Mum would be so happy.

I noticed Alice look down and get uncomfortable.

"Guys I hat to be the one to tell you but Edwards…. Um… he's.."

" Just spit it out Alice!" Charlotte said clearly frustrated.

"he's engaged!" Alice suddenly blurted.

"WHAT!"

" NO!" Charlotte and I were almost in tears.

"He's getting married. To a Vampire in like 3 months. That's why I came to find you guys so that you could help me stop them." Her eyes were pleading with us to understand.

"But you said he still loves mum. You said they would get together. You lied!" Charlotte was getting angry now and I knew in a couple of minutes we would both be balling our eyes out.

"I'm sorry" Alice said in a quite voice not lifting her gaze from the ground.

I didn't know what to do.

I was heart broken and I knew Charlotte was too. We only spent our whole lives thinking that we could get our parents back together. Only dreamed of the day when our father would live on the island with us and when mum would never cry because she missed him.

We were too late

Well it would have been nice

"who?" I asked

Alice opened her mouth to answer but the phone rang.

Charlotte ran up to our room and I followed. We sat on the bed together and cried.

"how could he ?" I heard Charlotte mumble as she drifted off to sleep

**Thank you to all who reviewed we really like reading them it makes us fell special and true fan fic people**

**so review!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all our readers this chapter is dedicated to ****crazimonki94****, our faithful reviewer. Thanks to anyone who reviewed we love you and so does Edward Cullen.**

**  
Disclaimer: to my disappointment I do not own twilight. All credit has to go to the great Stephanie Meyer, without her there would be no Edward and without Edward there is no life.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 6

Alice's point of view

"Who?" Jemima asked.

I couldn't look her in the eyes. If I did that I might say something I regret. I would probably say she was ugly or mean and that would be I lie.

Emily was a quiet, polite girl and I loved her, not the same way I loved Bella. I wanted Emily to be a close friend not my sister in law like I always thought Bella would be. But it doesn't matter what I think it only matters what Edward thinks.

I knew Edward liked her but he didn't love her, I knew that for sure. I hear you asking "then why are they getting married."

Well remember the Volturi (as if you could forget those old farts) yer, this was their fault.

They came looking for Bella about 6 years after Edward broke up with her. When they found out that they weren't together anymore they decided that Edward didn't have to change Bella. BUT ( of course there was a but ) he did have to marry one of the members of the guard.

*_flash back*_

"_Edward, I would like you to meet my good friend Emily" Emily walks wearing her cape, hood down. She had long blond hair that she wore out, only tying the front of it back off her face. But it wasn't her beauty that made you look, it was her piercing blood red eyes that made you stare._

"_Pleasure to meet you Emily" Edward said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. Emily didn't say anything in reply, she only smiled._

"_Now Edward I can see from your thoughts that you still love Bella, and therefore I will not make you change her..." I could see Edwards face light , I knew how much he hated the idea of changing Bella._

"_But (there's that big but) you must marry Emily." The smile instantly fell from Edwards face._

"_I don't think I understand." He said choosing his words carefully._

" _Well, Emily here has decided that she no longer wants to be part of the guard. I know you are a very caring person and it would make me so happy to see you two married." I smile spread across Aro's face. _

"_I don't think that will be possible." Edward said his voice hard and cold._

_Aro's voice and face matched Edwards.  
"Well it's that or Bella's life. Your choice, it's marry Emily or Bella becomes a vampire."_

_I looked over at Edward. I didn't know what to make of his expression. Anger, shoock, horror, sadness or maybe it was all of them._

_There was a moment of silence before Edward said in a tried voice_

"_What day is the wedding?"_

_*End flash back*_

I lifted my head to tell her about Emily but the phone rang and I defiantly wasn't going to pass a chance to get out of here.

I got up and ran to the kitchen. There, on the bench, my phone was vibrating with "Edward" as the caller ID.

I was going to ask the girls if I should pick up the phone but they had already gone upstairs.

"Hello Edward" I said into the phone as I made my way outside, I didn't want the girls to have to hear any of this.

"Alice! Why haven't you been picking up your phone." He demanded.

"Because I have been looking after your daughters, but of course you wouldn't know who they are because you left bella!" I said.

Okay I didn't say that, but it's what I wanted to say.

" I'm at the old house just looking for some things I left behind" I lied smoothly.

"Oh. Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

_Oh yer I found them._

"Um yer. Look Edward I kind of have a lot to do so if you don't mind can we just get straight to the point."

He let out a short laugh.

" I was just calling on behalf of Jasper, he says he's fine but I know he's worry about you."

Jasper was worrying about me! Oh I love him. How could I leave him and not ringing him. Poor thing. I can't wait till I get home…

"Is he there? Can I talk to him?" Edward laughed at my eagerness.

"sorry sis. He's out hunting with Emmet, you know the bears just came out of seasons." He was right, Emmet and Jazz always loved this time of the year, the bears were always so irritable.

"Well seeing as how he's not there I think I might head off" I was about to hang up the phine but Edward said something else.

"Can you do me a favor and bring me my CD's ?" he asked me.

_Would you like me to bring your knee highs too? I can bring your top hat if you want that as well. _

I had to try very hard not to laugh. I remembered yesterday we spent the whole day hiding his CD's. Yesterday, everything was perfect up until then.

"I'll try my hardest. Cya later Edward. Tell Jazz I will ring him soon"

"Okay then, bye Alice"

I hung up the phone and collapsed into the one of the chairs that sat facing the river. The sun was setting and everything looked perfect. At this time of the day it was easy to believe that everything would be alright.

Everything would be alright soon, if I could just get the girl to forgive Edward or at least forgive me.

**Thank you for reading hope you liked it **

**So now plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay more chapters!**

**Who's happy?!**

**We do not own twilight…….. sad I know**

Charlotte's point of view.

Jemima and I woke up around 10 in the morning. I didn't want to get out of bed, what was the point. I would get up so that I could get my stuff and then Jemima and I would go back to the island so that mum could yell at us. And when she asked us why we did it we can reply with a big fat "for absolutely no reason" and then she will make us promise that we won't do it again. And when we say we won't, we will actually be telling the truth because we won't ever go looking for our father again.

"Well I guess we should get going" Jemima said as she got out of bed.

"Fine"

We made our way down stairs to get breakfast.

We made toast and sat down to eat, we didn't talk, what was there to talk about?

I was examining the scratches on the table when I heard someone sit on the chair next to me.

"Guys, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you early. It was just so fun to finally meet you …"

"What do you mean finally?" I asked.

Alice stated to look uncomfortable again.

"Well… um… you know how I can see the future and ikindofsawbellagivingbirthtoyouandisawyoumovingtoyourislandandthen…" she started out okay but by the end of her speech we had no idea what she just said.

"Alice could you say that again in English?" Jemima said after a short silence.

" I said: I kind of saw Bella giving birth to you and I saw you moving to your island and then I saw you in our house so I came to look for you so that we could finally meet and then you could stop Edward from getting married."

"Alice you do realize that you said all that in one breath" I informed her trying to lighten the situation.

"Um..yer lol" she said

We all let out fake laugh.

"Well we have to pack so we can go home" I said after awhile.

"yer we should probably do that" Jemima and I got up and made our way to the room we were staying in.

"Jemima, I just realized we don't actually have any stuff to take home." I said to her hen we were looking around for things to pack.

"Oh Yer. Well then we can go now" she grabbed my hand waiting for me to take us back to island.

"Jem I think we should say good bye to Alice first." I pulled her towards the door.

"it's really terrible that you guys have to leave. Who's going to tease Edward about his socks with me." She let out a laugh but I could see that she was sad that we were leaving.

"yer I wish we didn't have to but I know mum is worried and there is no reason for us to saty" I said as I pulled her into our last hug.

"Alice before we go can I ask you a question?" Jemima asked out of the middle of nowhere.

Alice looked over at me and I shrugged my shoulders. As if I would know what she was on about, I wasn't her zoo keeper. Alice nodded her head at Jemima.

"well before you said you came to find us so that we could stop Edward from getting married. What exactly did you mean?" Jemima asked.

"I was hoping you would remember that! I didn't want to say anything. Anyway I was thinking that if Edward knew you he wouldn't get married and then maybe him and Bella would get together again and life would perfect" she said clearly excited.

"Didn't you say that Edward HAD to get married? Volturi orders remember." I said. I had to point it out otherwise they would have gotten excited for nothing.

"Ah Charlotte you forgot that it was Edward get's married or Bella becomes a vampire." Alice said.

Jemima spoke my thoughts for me

"um what are you on about?"

"Bella is a vampire, so Edward doesn't have to get married!" she looked like she was going burst with excitement.

Jemima and I were excited too. So that's why for the next half an hour Alice, Jemima and I jumped around in circles.

I think being crazy comes as an extra when you become a Cullen. And Jemima and I were defiantly part of the Cullen family.

I stopped jumping and looked at the others.

"Okay girls we need a plan."

**If you are reading this story then you have really good taste when it comes to fanfiction.!  
Also i have a friend! Lol and she is writing a fanfiction too…. **

**And I cannot write with her complaining about not having reviews So I will not write till someone reviews "the Cullen Student Exchange" by **

**So I'm begging you to review that story YOU DON"T EVEN HAVE TO READ IT!!!!! Just say something lol**

**Also if you want more awesomeness read Channie's twilight by US!!!!! Lol  
thank you faithful reviews you brighten up my very my very boring day.**

**EDWARD ROCKS MY KNEE HIGH SOCKS!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry if it was mean of me to say I won't write but I just want my friend to get reviews. It didn't work and I didn't get any reviews and now I'm writing anyway so you win. Here's the next chapter- it's not very long but I will post the next one soon. Also I'm working on an awesome new story that should be up in a couple of days it's about Emmet and a duck…**

**Disclaimer: much to my disappointment I don't own twilight (sad face) but one day Edward will buy me the rights to it. Lol yep in my dreams **

**Here it is Chapter 8**

Bella's point of view

I sat in the corner of my room curled up in a ball while I sobbed. My babies were gone. Gone! How could I live without them? They were my life after Edward. They were the only thing I had left to love.

I couldn't survive the heartbreak again. The only reason I got over Edward was because I had them and Jacob and Charlie.

_I suppose I could go visit Charlie… oh yer and then I would eat him, nice plan Bella._

Why would they leave? We had a good life. I know it was hard for them because they didn't get to be around other kids but they always said it was better that way.

I thought over the last couple of days that they were here trying to remember if they left any hints. Nope nothing. The last thing that happened was there birthday and then they had dinner and then they went to bed, nothing exciting there.

Hang on a second… We were talking about their dad!

They must have gone looking for him , I knew they've always wanted to meet him but …What if they get hurt? What if they tell him who they are and then he gets angry? He doesn't love me so why would he love them. My babies are going to get hurt. They won't be able to cope if they find out he doesn't want them.

That's why he left in the first place, he didn't want me and he didn't want them . I mean Alice would have told him, I know she had a vision of us or he would have seen her have a vision or something like that. He must have known when he left.

So now I my precious children are going to see their father. And he doesn't want them. And they might never come back. And I might never be able to live again; there are only so many times a heart can break.

Charlotte point of view

Jemima and I were so excited! We were sitting in the back of Alice's car speeding towards the airport so that we could go and see our FAMILY! Yes we were finally going to meet our family and most of all we were going to meet our dad. And then we were going to tease him about his knee high socks…

We were almost at the airport when Jemima asked a really random question.

"Hey, does anyone know were pea nuts grow?" she asked randomly.

But it was a good question. Were do peanuts grow?

I starred back at her. I shrugged my shoulders so then we turned to look at Alice to see knew but she only looked angry.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears that would never fall.

"I DON"T KNOW THE ANSWER!" she screamed. Um okay big deal, neither do we.

"I've graduated 34 times and I don't even know were peanuts grow!"

"Oh terrible! Schools these days all they teach you about is how to stop green house gasses and how to help the poor and other useless things like that!" I said in mock horror.

Jemima and I burst out laughing but Alice just sat in the front seat with a pout on her face.

We finally arrived at the airport after 3 hours of laughing at Alice. We were sitting down waiting to board the plane and I realized that Alice was still angry. Come on there only peanuts!

"Come Alice there only peanuts" I said as I patted her back. She pulled away and mumbled something along the lines of " stupid bloody peanuts". It was very funny.

Then plane finally arrived and we went to our seats, which were first class just in case you didn't know. We were finally going to meet our family and nothing, I repeat nothing was going to stop me now.

Jemima's point of view

_These are really comfy seats. I bet the food will be good to. Yum! Might take a little…_

"just a little nap… (Let's out a loud snore)"

"It was only a matter of time" I heard Charlotte whisper in my ear as she put a blanket over me.

Bella's point of view

I was still sitting in the same position when I realized that I couldn't just stay here and do nothing. I could go and find Edward before the girls did and then they wouldn't get hurt because Edward would marry me…

Stupid me Edward would never marry me but I could probably accomplish the other things on my list.

_Yes that's what I'll do_! _i'll go to Edward and find the girls before they find him and they can come home and I cancdry over losing Edward again. That's a perfect plan. Now I just need to know where Edward lives. Hmmm were did I put Tanya's number…_

Alice's point of view

I Suddenly realized that I was bringing human children ( well they weren't completely human and they would kill me if they heard me call them children) into a house full of vampires. It wasn't that I thought that anyone would hurt them it just we didn't have any food.

_I will defiantly have to ring Esme. Oh my god we have to go shopping cause they don't have any clothes. Yes!_

**After searching the internet I found out where peanuts grow but I'm not going to tell you. I want you to review and tell me where you think peanuts grow WITHOUT SEARCHING THE ANSWER I also want you to review because I have a mild case of writers block so help is wanted. Shank you very much for reading EDWARD ROCKS MY KNEE HIGH SOCKS ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is the chapter we have all been waiting for.**

**I haven't gotten many reviews and so I didn't feel like writing anymore but I will give you another chapter. So appreciate it because I have A LOT of school work and probably won't post any ting for a while.**

**So here he is- the smexiest vampire around…**

Edwards point of view

I sat at the dining table starring into the eyes of my soon to be … wife. It was hard to believe I would be marrying her in 2weeks. It wasn't that I didn't want to get married; it was just that I always imagined myself marrying Bella.

But I was doing this for Bella, so that she could live a normal life, a human life. She didn't deserve to be a monster, she was too sweet and nice and loving and …innocent.

"So um… Esme wants you to come with us to the florist so that we can pick out the flowers. You don't have too though ." Emily said never letting her self look at me.

She knew I didn't want her and I knew she didn't want me. Why, I hear you ask. Because I love Bella.

The Volturi are making Emily and I get married. You see Emily used to be on the guard but she decided that she wanted to leave and become a vegetarian. So Carlisle got invited over to help her get settled in with her new way of life.

When Aro saw me he realised that I hadn't turned Bella.

_Flash back_

"Edward, it's been to long." Aro said as he shock my hand.

There was a short pause as Aro examined my thoughts.

"You do know that telling a human about us is illegal?" he asked. I could see the guard taking small steps forward so that they could get to me as soon as Aro said. I knew they were going to kill me but I didn't care. It wasn't like I had a life.

"Yes I'm aware of that but she guessed that I was something supernatural I only gave her the details. I also know that you're going to destroy me now. Would you mind giving me a moment so that I can say goodbye." I was about to turn around to give my family their final farewell but a hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. I turned around to see Aro's face. For some strange reason he was smiling.

"Edward you have broken one of the laws and your punishment should be death but I believe that we mighty be able to come to an agreement." He said.

_An agreement? I don't want an agreement I WANT to die! I bet if I really wanted to live he would sentence me to death._

I didn't reply and he took that as a sign to continue.

"As you know Emily is planning on becoming a 'vegetarian' like you and your family. I think that we can forgive your little slip up if you, oh I don't know…. Marry her." He said eyeing me.

_What the! MARRY HER! I haven't even meet the girl! _

I couldn't marry someone I didn't love. I couldn't and WOULDN'T marry anyone but Bella. And he was about to hear exactly that…

"I'm very sorry Aro but that's not going to happen." I informed him. i thought he would be angry or at least disappointed. I defiantly didn't expect what happened next.

"Fine" he said. I was relieved, I thought it would be harder then that.

I should have known that I wasn't that easy.

"Fine" he repeated. He then turned to his guard " Please find Bella Swan of Forks."

At that point I was kind of like _ what the?_

"Dead or alive?" Felix asked in a way to casual voice.

"Hmmmmmm. Alive I think it might be fun to see what her power is as a vampire."

_Hang on a sec… WHAT THE HELL._

"dead or alive" the words kept going through my head. Surely they couldn't mean….

I couldn't even think the words.

Suddenly it dawned on me that I kind of had to stop them.

"WAIT! Why are you looking for Bella, what did she do?" I was starting to panic, the guard was moving closer to the doors.

"Well from your mind I have seen that you can't read her mind and I want to change her to see what her power is" he said this like it was completely obvious.

"You can't change her!" I yelled at hi.

"Well I don't see why not. You have no intention of changing her neither do you have any intention of marrying Emily"

"Are you saying that if I marry Emily, Bella can live her life as a human?" I asked.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying" he said in a very calm voice.

He got me there. I didn't want Bella to be a vampire but I didn't want to marry Emily. I could choose what I need or what Bella needs.

I looked around at my family. They were starring back concern in all their eyes.

I took a beep breath and said the words I thought would be meant for Bella.

"So where is my fiancé?"

Suddenly the doors at the back of the room opened to reveal I tall, skinny girl with long straight black hair. She looked about 15 years old. She looked like the typical vampire; pale skin, perfect face, blood red eyes.

"Edward this is Emily. Emily this is Edward. So when is the wedding?" Aro said. It really amazed me how calm Aro always seemed.

**I'm sorry it's not very long. It's just little bit of Edward.**

**I'm really sorry to say that I will probably only be updating once a week because I have so many useless assignments to do. **

**Talking of useless assignments I would really like it if you reviewed and told me about the subject you hate the most or the most pointless thing That has ever happened to you at school.**

**please review!**

**Pretty please with Edward Cullen in knee high socks on top!**

**Thanks ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but one day I will create a vampire army to steal the rights off Stephanie Meyer. JOKING! lol**

**Hey fellow twihards here is the next chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated again to my faithful and slightly grumpy reviewer crazimonki94- hope this cheers you up!**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!**

**P.S some of you guys do a lot of stupid pointless things at school- I thought I had it bad.**

Charlotte's point of view

(In the car on the way to the airport)

_Jemima I cannot believe we are going to meet our family! _ I thought.

_I know! Not just our dad but our aunties, uncles even our Grandparents. _

I we both started to jump up and down in our seats and squeal Alice looked at us like we were looney. I realized that she wasn't looking at the road.

"Alice! Eyes on the road! You do know some of us can DIE?" I yelled at her.

"Take a chill pill love. Driving is like walking for me. I don't even have to think about." She said looking very proud of herself.

"Oh I don't even have to think about. Thanks that makes me feel so much better." I mumbled to myself. Of course Alice heard me and started laughing.

_Payback time_

"Hey Alice you haven't figured where peanuts grow yet have you?" I asked her.

That did the trick. She instantly stopped laughing and turned around to glare at me. Again her eyes were not on the road.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and leant over to take hold of the steering wheel. Alice realized what I was trying to do and stated growling at me.

"I am perfectly capable of driving the car" she said to me through clenched teeth.

"Alice, did you just growl at her?" Jemima asked Alice.

_So the plan is to annoy her till she cracks? _

_Pretty much- Yer_

"Hey Alice, what do you call a half vampire half human" I asked her.

She looked happy now. She thought she knew the answer.

_Oh Alice as if we would ask I question you knew the answer to. _

"A half vampire" she announced proudly.

"Nope" Jemima replied with a smile spreading across her face.

"Um… half human"

Jemima and I shook our heads in unison.

"Guess again"

"Freaks" she mumbled.

Jemima and I burst out laughing. We always used to say that we were freaks and that we were proud of it.

"Almost" I replied.

_She's never going to guess right._

We stopped laughing and looked over at Alice waiting for her to give us an answer.

_Oh the silent treatment. _I thought.

_Yep, vey mature Alice. Time to take it up a notch Charlotte. _Jemima and I shared I glace.

_Okay I got it follow my league._ Sometimes I loved having a twin sister, we could be so … evil!

"Oh I guess she doesn't know" I said to Jemima.

"Honestly, what did you expect? She doesn't even know where peanuts grow!" Jemima and I started laughing and of course Alice thought we were laughing at her.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID PEANUTS! I HAVE KNOW IDEA WERE THEY GROW, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I SAID IT OUTLOUD. I-DO-NOT-KNOW-WHERE-PEANUTS-GROW!"

_Mission accomplished! Alice has officially cracked" _ Jemima gave me a high five to celebrate.

_She reacted better than I expected, I didn't expect her to be so… loud. _ Jemima and I shared another quite laugh together.

"Hampires" I said half an hour later.

Alice turned around to see if I was still sane. "What?"

"Hampires" I replied casually.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A HAMPIRE" she exploded.

"We are" Jemima replied calmly although I could tell she wanted to burst out laughing.

"You are what? What the hell are you guys on?"

I said the next sentence with exaggerated slowness, like I was talking to a 2 year old.

"Jemima and I are Hampires"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A HAMPIRE!"

_Jem, this is so much fun. Why didn't we think of this before! _I thought to Jemima.

"Hampires- human and vampires- hampires" Jemima explained casually.

"Hampires" she repeated. I swear for a moment there she was reaching for her phone. She probably has the local loony bin on speed dial.

Alice's point of view

_Don't kill them. Do Not kill them. I will not kill them, I will not kill them! _

"Alice!" I heard Jemima shout.

_Alright, time to kill them!_

"What do you want Jemima" I didn't turn around it was to tempting to rip their heads off.

We were sitting in the airport waiting for the plane to get here. It was hard enough sitting in a room with delicious smelling humans without Charlotte and Jemima trying to annoy me. I turned around to see what the girls wanted.

Jemima was looking at me like a little girl who got in trouble.

"Alice we need food" Charlotte informed me.

_Oh, I forgot about that_

"sorry girls what would you like?" I asked them.

"I dunno" they said shrugging their shoulder

Charlotte turned to Jemima " I'll have what you have"

"Oh but I was going to have what you were going to have" Jemima said.

"No you should choose"

"No it's okay, you can choose"

"You order whatever you want and I'll have the same"

"You order whatever you want and…"

I couldn't take it anymore!

"How about I order and you eat"

They exchanged a glanced. "okay"

"Yer"

I got up to leave and of course they got up to follow .

"Girls you have to stay here and mind the bags" I started to leave but realized I left one important instruction out. "DO NOT MOVE!"

With that I set of to find them cheeseburgers. The guy at the counter was trying to get my number. I always found it funny when they tried to flirt it was just so… hopeless. And any way I only had eyes for one man.

I was thinking about how I had to tell Rosalie that she was lucky she couldn't have kids cause they were a big pain in the backside when I realized that the girls were gone.

_Their gone! Were the hell have they gone! The airport hasn't gone up in flames so the mustn't have gone far. I HAVE to find those girls or the fate of the world could bein danger. Oh shit were the hell have they gone!_

I went scanned the waiting area again making sure I hadn't missed them.

_Defiantly not there._

I went around the corner and found the girls huddled up in the corner sleeping.

_Oh that's cute! How could I ever want to kill them? _

The sight of them made me take back the thing about kids being a pain. I still didn't get why they had to sleep on the ground but it was still cute.

Suddenly Charlotte let out a loud snore and I think Jemima farted.

_Okay I take back the cute thing…_

**Here are the names of the awesome people who reviewed my story:**

emma217

crazimonki94

IsabellaSwanCullen

MyImmortal01

a_stranger_81

BellaMariie

**Thanks again for the reviews . looking forward to getting more (wink wink nudge nudge)**

**Hope to here from you – also if your looking for something else to read try .jacob- why is this a good story I hear you ask? Well because I'm in it ! read it , I'm Victoria by the way.**

**EDWARD ROCKS MY KNEE HIGH SOCK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is Chapter 11 of Heart Break Island. I have to admit I never thought I would ever write a story this long but this is what reviews do to me. lol**

**Hope you like!**

**Also thanks to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: much to my disgust I don't own twilight or Edward Cullen. But one day he will be mine!**

"Hello Tanya speaking"

"Hey, it's Bella" I tried my hardest to sound happy. By the sound of it I still couldn't lie.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked.

I was going to say nothing was wrong but realised she would see through my lie. And I really needed to talk to somebody.

I tried to control myself but it didn't work. I soon found myself dry sobbing into the phone.

"The girls… gone" I whispered.

"What do you mean the girls are gone?" Tanya like every on else in the Denali clan felt very protective of the girls.

"I think they went to go find … him" I still couldn't manage anything above a whisper. I was pretty pathetic, I couldn't even say his name.

"Tanya?"

"Yes honey."

"Can you please give me his phone number?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't give you his number."

"Why not! I know now that he doesn't wan t me! I have to do something" I started sobbing.

"Shhhh Bella. I will give you his but you have to know something."

"Okay. What is it?" I asked.

_What the hell is so important? I don't want anything to know anything about him._

"Well… you see… um … well"

"Tanya! Just spit it out!" I was starting to get annoyed.

"He's getting married" she whispered into the phone.

The little bit of my heart I had left shattered into a million pieces. I realized then that I had been hoping, wishing, that one day we might be together again. And now that tiny bit of hope was gone.

It was stupid to ever think that we would be together again. You would think I would learn the first time.

I remembered that Tanya was still on the phone.

"Wow good for him! I'll have to congratulate him when I speak to him next. Now his number please"

I tried my hardest to make the lie sound believable and by the sounds of it had worked.

"Oh Bella you really don't mind!?" she sounded happy. It was good to know that when the situation called for it I could lie.

"Well here his number 03918754 **(A/N please don't try this number because Edward Cullen won't pick up some old person in a retirement village will).**

"Thanks Tanya. Well I better ring him and explain some stuff to him. Bye!" I hung up before she had time to reply. The truth was at any moment I might vanish into thin air and disappear because there was no reason for me to exist.

It took me 5 hours to get enough courage to pick up the phone. It took me another 7 hours to actually press the button that made the phone ring.

Every time it rang I could feel myself shaking a little bit more.

Finally after what felt like hours someone picked up the phone. Not just someone but god himself.

"Hello Edward Cullen speaking." His velvet voice drifted through the phone. He still sounded the same and no doubt was still as beautiful as before.

All I could do was sigh. It wasn't a good idea because he heard me and probably thought I was an escapee from the local institution.

"May I ask whose calling?" god he sound so good.

"Um sorry it's um…" I was thinking of giving him a false name but then I realized that that wouldn't get me any where.

"Um... it's Bella."

There was a pause and I realized he probably didn't remember me.

"Bella Swan from Forks we dated for a little while" well we did more than date but I don't think I needed to mention that yet.

"Bella!" he sounded… happy almost excited. Strange , very strange.

**Edward's point of view **

I was sitting in my room listening to Decode by Paramore when my phone rang. I wasn't planning on picking it up but when it didn't stop ringing I gave in an answered.

"Hello Edward Cullen speaking."

I heard the person on the other end sigh.

_Um what the hell_

"May I ask whose calling?" I asked actually wanting to know who was on the other end.

"Um sorry it's um…" The voice was obviously female and reminded me of something

"Um... it's Bella."

_Hang on. What did she just say?_

Bella? It couldn't be. But what if it was?

I couldn't speak. I felt a smile spread across my face. I wanted to ask where she was and go and find her so I could pull her close to me and never let her go. I wanted to tell her that loved her and that I will always wanted her. That's what I wanted to say but nothing came out because it couldn't possibly be her for one she didn't have my number and any way why would she call me?

"Bella Swan from Forks we dated for a little while" She didn't have to remind me. I remembered every day with her. I remembered the way she used to blush when she fell over, and how she used to be so at ease with me even though I could easily kill her. I remembered how she would whisper my name when she slept. I remembered every little thing we did.

"Bella!" Was all I managed to get out. I couldn't contain my joy. I got up of my bed and paced around my room.

"Bella it's really great to hear from you"

I was going to say that I loved her and I missed her and I wanted her back but then remembered what I said last time I saw her.

"_I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back… it will be like I never existed"_

It was a half true. She did never see me again even though I spent the last few years looking for her.

"Uh…um… thanks. Hey I'm going to get straight to the point; can we meet up soon. Please. I really need to speak to you in person" she said the last part extremely fast but I could still make out her words.

She wanted to meet with me in person. She was begging to meet me in person. She WANTED to meet me. she didn't have to ask twice.

"Yer sure. You just tell me where and when."

"Um it needs to be soon, like tomorrow if you're free."

I was free when ever she wanted me. If we were going to meet again it had to be somewhere we both knew and it had romantic and….. Our meadow.

"how about the meadow at 3. you remember don't you? If you don't…"

"No I remember. Okay I'll se you tomorrow at three"

The line dropped dead and she was gone. I could feel the depression coming on me again but then I remembered that tomorrow I would be united with my one true love.

I couldn't wait so I decided I would leave early.

I made my way down stairs and went through the front door. I was stopped by a voice that called from behind me.

I turned around already knowing who it was. Emily.

"um where are you going" she was so shy and uncomfortable around me.

She did love me I knew that but the connection wasn't there. She loved me because I was the one who got her out of living her life in that ugly castle in Volterra. I knew she would find someone one day that she really felt for, I was just puppy love. And that's the way I wanted it to be.

"I have to go and meet someone in a few hours back in Forks"

"Oh um you do remember that Alice is taking you to get your suit for the wedding tomorrow. Not that you can't do it another day..." now she was mumbling. I hoped that special someone came soon. I didn't want to hurt her, she was a nice girl.

"Oh um this is really important I'll talk to Alice later. Anyway she's not back from wherever she went"

Her face fell in disappointment. But there wasn't anything I could do; I HAD to see Bella again even if it was only for a couple of hours.

I pulled Emily into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" I heard her whisper. Usally I would say that I loved her too but I couldn't bear to lie to her.

"See you later"

With that I left speeding down the road back to Forks. Back to Bella.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? What do you want to happen in the meadow? Review and tell me!**

**I need reviews- there're exactly my brand of heroin **

**Lol**

**Also I need some help- you see I have these amazing friends and they have written some pretty good stories but they don't think there good because they don't get many reviews! So do me a favour and read " The Cullen Student Exchange. Bu " and .jacob please please please! **

**Thanks looking forward to all those reviews ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! You guys are amazing! I now have 41 reviews, how great is that! **

**So this chapter is dedicated to all those awesome, amazing fanpires who reviewed my story. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: my nose is blocked so I can't be bothered to come up with a good one. So Stephanie Meyers owns twilight and I don't. **

**Chapter 12 **

Alice's point of view

"_Um it needs to be soon, like tomorrow if you're free."_

"_How about the meadow at 3? You remember don't you? If you don't…"_

"_No I remember. Okay I'll se you tomorrow at three" _

"I just had the strangest vision" I said to Charlotte.

We were sitting in a hired on our way to the house. I had to drive at a normal speed because there was cop car behind us- it was driving me crazy!

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't see anything" I said

"Um Alice if you didn't see anything then you probably didn't have a vision." She said this very slowly, like I was a little kid.

"No. I mean I heard voices but I couldn't see the people who were talking. I'm pretty sure one was man and one was a woman. I remember hearing them before but I just can't place where…"

It scared me a little. I mean what if I was losing my power. I wouldn't be able to see what the designers next seasons would be like! Oh no…

"So you just saw black and heard voices." Charlotte asked me.

"Yer pretty much. Charlotte do you think maybe I'm losing my power." I asked her.

"I don't know . Maybe you should try looking into the future again. See if it was just a one off thing." She said. It was strange me taking advice of 13 year old girl whose joy in life is annoying people.

"oh okay. What should I look for?"

"How about when Jemima is going to wake up. She slept the whole the whole plane ride and now she's asleep again!" Charlotte and I turned around to stare at Jemima who was lying on the back seat snoring like there was no tomorrow.

I focused in Jemima and looked around her future.

"She wake up in 2 minutes and 13 seconds" I confirmed proudly. " maybe it was just a one off thing."

I was happy now.

15 minutes later I remembered who those voices belong to. I knew for sure that the mans voice was Edwards and I was pretty sure that the girl was Bella. Edward and Bella were talking!

"Charlotte! Jemima! I just remembered who the voices belonged to! Edward and your mum! Their meeting today- at three o'clock!" I squealed.

"What! Oh my god!" Charlotte joined me in my squealing fest.

Of course someone had to ruin our fun.

"Guys can I just point out that , one- we just took 2 plane trips and 3 long car rides to get here and now the reason we came is GONE! Two- he's ENGAGED. Three- There probably only meeting up because mum wants help finding us. Four- he's probably not going to be happy when he finds out mum had his children and didn't tell him and five- … well… there isn't a five, but any way" Jemima informed us . In only one breath I might add.

"You had to ruin it didn't you?" Charlotte said whilst glaring at her.

"She's right though. Knowing Edward he will get mad. Not at your mum but at himself" I said.

"You know what? I think we have the WORST luck in the whole world." Jemima said breaking the silence. I had to laugh at that because it was so true.

We laughed for a while but fell silent again.

"Hey Alice?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes"

"What exactly are we going to tell your family? I mean we can't just come out and say were Edwards's kids can we?" Charlotte asked

"I don't see why we can't?"

"Don't you think Edward should be the one to find out first?" She had a point.

"How about we just say that your friends of mine and I invited you over so that we can…um… go shopping!" I would make sure the plan was very believable; we would shop till they drop. And would continue you shopping even after they dropped

"Your not really going to make us go shopping are you?" Jemima asked.

"Of course I am silly"

I heard the girls groan in unison. Oh well they'll get over it.

Charlotte's point of view

"Where're going to be there sooooooon,

And gonna have fooooood" Jemima sung.

"Was that supposed to sound... musical?" I asked.

"Yer. I just felt like singing about food." She replied.

"Please don't do it again it was painful. Like high school musical" I shook with fear at the thought of having to see that dreadful movie again. It was just way to corny and happy for me. ( **A/N ** sorry if I offend anyone, but as you can see I HATE high school musical- soz)

"Hey Alice how long is it until we get there?" I asked changing the subject. She turned into a drive way that you would barely notice even if you were looking for it.

"Well actually where're here!" she said.

_What already I didn't even have time to plan out what to say… What if they don't like me… what if they HATE us!...and … oh … naaaaaaaa! _ I instantly went into panic mode.

I felt Jemima reach for my hand and I let her entwine her fingers in mine. I knew she was as nervous as I was.

"Chill guys. Really they will love you if the don't I'll make them be nice. You have to calm down otherwise Jasper will sense your nervousness and figure out your hiding something." She said. She had a point I tried my hardest but still couldn't fight the butterflies that had formed in my stomach.

We finally reached the end of the driveway. We were greeted by the sight of a massive house; not unlike the house Jemima and I had been staying in the past week. Except this house was only two stories high and was a lovely shade of light blue. There was a porch that wrapped around the whole house.

Alice parked the car out front of the house and hopped out. Jemima and I exchanged a glance. I could tell she was still nervous. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and got out of the car.

Alice led us up the stairs and flung open the massive double door. We stepped inside and were amazed at the beauty of the house. It was different to the other house where all the furniture had been modern; this one was decorated old fashioned.

There was a blur in front of me. Before I had time to blink five Vampires had gathered before us. I recognised them all from the picture we found in Edward's closet. I had to stop myself from laughing as I remembered the other things we found in Edwards closet.

The tall blonde man stepped forward and pulled Alice in to a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. I heard him whisper in her ear, something along the lines of "please don't ever leave me again". They them continued to suck each others faces off.

Jemima point of view

After a while of swapping saliva with Jasper, Alice remembered us.

"Oh sorry guys. This is Charlotte and Jemima. I met them the other day back in forks." She said pointing us out as she said our names.

Esme stepped forward and offered her for me to shake. I simply stared at her hand. I didn't expect them to be so nice to us.

_Hey retard girl: you're supposed to shake it!_

_Oh yer_

I meet her hand and shock it. As soon as her hand meet mine she realized something was wrong. You see we don't smell like humans but our bodies are still warm.

"Your human?" she asked me. This caused the other vampires to inhale sharply.

"You can't be you don't smell right! You smell like... like... um never mind" Rosalie realized half way through her sentence that we might not know about vampires.

We hadn't discussed what we were going to say when they asked about how we don't smell right for humans. This made me get even more nervous, I didn't what do say something wrong.

Charlotte stepped in to save the day. Well not we exactly...

"Hampires" she said simply.

They all exchanged a glance. The guys I thought was Carlisle stepped forward.

"Um sorry what was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Hampires" Charlotte and Alice said in unison.

They just stared at us.

"Half Vampires- Half Humans ." Charlotte explained.

They continued to stare at us until Emmet broke the silence.

"okay everyone's thinking it. I'm just gonna say it. What the hell?"

.net/s/4683489/8/Blindingly_Beautiful


	13. Chapter 13

**55 reviews! Are you guys awesome or are you guys awesome?!? Or am I the awesome one. I really don't know**

**Lol**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but I have always wanted to leave a cliffy and now seemed like a good time. Yer, I know I'm evil.**

**Also for those who care I have to get BRACES! How sucky is that! So I want my fellow brace faces to review and tell me if it hurts.**

**Thanks! Looking forward to all my reviews ;) **

**Soz again for the short chapter**

Edward's point of view 

I arrived at the meadow at 1:30. It still looked the same; beautiful and peaceful. I couldn't believe that in an hour and I half I would be meeting Bella again. If my heart could beat it would beating a hundred miles and hour. I was so happy.

There was also a small part of me that was scared. What if she had moved on and got married and had kids? What if the only reason she came here was because she had vampire trouble? What if she didn't come at all?

I soon promised myself that I wouldn't think about anything but kissing Bella. I Decided that I didn't care whether not she had moved on, I would still kiss her.

It was stupid. I knew that much. But think of it as more for old time sake.

Bella point of view 

Shit Shit Shit! I was going to be late! I was going to see the love of my life after 13 years and I was going to be late BECAUSE OF DUCKS! There was about 17 ducks crossing the road and they were doing it VERY SLOWLY. I tried honking the horn but they wouldn't move. I tried revving my engine and they still wouldn't hurry up.

_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa stupid ducks!_

Edwards point of view 

She's not coming!

I couldn't think or feel anything. I just sat.

_It's alright, it's better this way. She's still human; I could have seriously hurt her. I mean I haven't smelt her blood in almost 13 years. Yer it was better this way._

After another half an hour of waiting I managed to talk myself into leaving the meadow. I pulled myself off the grass and walked slowly to the direction of my car.

Bella's point of view 

Stupid bloody ducks!

I got out of my car, leaving it sitting in the middle of the roads. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't hear anything though.

_What if he already left? What if he never even came?_

Somehow I made my legs go faster. I was going to see him again. I had to! It really was a matter of life and death.

Edward's point of view

I know I just said I was leaving but it didn't work. I had to come back. I couldn't bring myself to let go of that little bit of hope.

So once again I lie on the ground starring up at the sky, waiting for Bella to come. I would wait forever.

Suddenly I heard the thudding of feet as they hit the ground. It sounded as if someone was running. No correction; it sounded like a vampire running.

I pulled myself up into a defensive position as I wait for the unknown vampire to catch my scent.

Bella's point of view 

I caught the scent of a vampire after I had been running for only 15 seconds. I was amazed when I made myself run even faster __

I could see the meadow up ahead. I ran faster than the speed of light and suddenly I burst out of the forest and into the meadow full of sunlight.

I heard a growl come from behind me and my head snapped in the direction the sound had come from. I gasped as I took in his beauty again. He looked different. Not because he had changed but because of my vampire eyes could see him clearer.

Another growl came as his position became more defensive. He didn't recognize me. I knew I had changed a lot appearance wise from all the vampire stuff but I thought he would… well… I thought he would just know it was me.

He was so beautiful. So perfect. So… well lets just say he was really Edward-ish because that pretty much sums it up.

"Edward" I whispered.

Edward's point of view 

I heard the foot steps coming closer. Who ever it was sure was fast.

With in a matter of seconds the vampire had reached the clearing.

She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful person/mythical creature I had ever seen.

_Hang on I didn't just think that. I LOVE Bella! I LOVE Bella! I LOVE Bella! I LOVE Bella and Only Bella_

I was trying to convince myself that I can only love Bella but it was really hard to do with this beautiful woman in front of me.

I started to get angry then and I felt my body tense.

_I only love Bella. If I can't love Bella any more than I will love Emily. I Can only love so many woman! ILOVE Emily! Or I Love Bella but I don't love the woman I front of me now._

"Edward" I heard her whisper as she stepped forward.

Her voice was so smooth and made my name sound beautiful just because she said it. But it wasn't just how beautiful she sounded that made my stone heart feel like it was beating again, it was the fact that I had heard that voice before. I had heard that voice here in this very meadow.

"Bella?" I asked as I ran as fast as I could to stand in front of her.

"Um yep that's me" she replied.

She was going to say more but couldn't because I had slammed my lips against hers.

**Oh! Want to know more… well you have to wait hahahaha lol. **

**Sorry but at least I got the urge for a cliffy out of my system. **

**So anyways I got this heaps cool shirt from supre that says "I kissed a vampire and I liked it!" how cool is that !**

**And back to more important things- I have an idea for the next chapter that is pure evil so I hope you like it. **

**Oh and also I want to know should Jacob come into the story or do we forget about the flea bag all together? I don't know. You choose by reviewing and telling cause my brain hurts from me thinking of different ways to make this story more interesting.**


	14. Chapter 14

**83 reviews! Do you guys rule or do you guys rule! Or do you guys drool! Lol that was really lame- god I'm turning into an old man with all these lame jokes**

**Disclaimer- we all know that I don't own twilight okay you don't have to remind me!**

**So here the next chapter and it's um …. Oh it's pure evil! Lol**

**So here it is chapter 14!**

Previously in chapter 13: 

"Bella?" I asked as I ran as fast as I could to stand in front of her.

"Um yep that's me" she replied.

She was going to say more but couldn't because I had slammed my lips against hers.

Chapter 14:

Bella point of view

I was about to tell Edward about the girls but was stopped because he had smashed his lips against mine.

_What the hell!_

I pushed him off me.

"What the hell are you doing you sicko! You don't just go around kissing people especially when your engaged!" I screamed at him.

He stepped forward trying to pull me to him but I slapped him in the face and he went flying backwards.

"What the hell! I'm our prince charming! Your supposed to love me you twit." He yelled at me.

We stood there for a few minutes just glaring at each other.

" Well I'm glade I got that out of my system" I said after a while.

"Yer that felt good. Um… would you mind if I left now cause I have some stuff to do back home." He asked.

"oh yer sure."I said. We shook hands and were about to leave in different directions when I realized I had something important to tell him.

"oh yer Edward? I probably should tell you. Um you have 2 daughters" I informed him.

"oh that's nice" he said simply.

We said goodbye and ran off in different direction.

THE END

**Like it? I really felt like finishing it now and I wanted to have a different sort of ending. Hoped you like it. Please review!**

**I bet right now that your thinking "NO !!!! that's not how it should end. Is this girl on crack!" lol **

**Your right that's not how it should end and yes I probably am on crack.**

'**cause that was a joke.**

**I wanted to be really evil! And I think I took being evil to another level.**

**So before you hunt me down and pelt me with rotten apples you should read the real way this chapter should be lol -sorry someone gave me coke.**

**Ps. Sorry if I'm not very good at writing the kissing scenes. I haven't really had much experience with that. God who am I kidding I haven't had any experience with kissing. Oh well who wants boy germs any way.**

The real chapter 14

All I could feel was Edwards lips on mine. It was just… perfect.

I knew it was wrong to kiss an engaged man. I knew that but… well he's such a good kisser and it really hard to think straight when a Greek god was kissing you.

(A/N I'm sorry this is really corny but like I said I'm not very good at this kissing stuff. Have gone to get books for research)

And the truth was I hadn't been kissed in a really long time. I found myself moving with Edward to deepen our kiss.

That kiss was probably the best kiss I had ever had. Far better than kissing him when I was human because this time he wasn't trying not to eat me and his strength wasn't going to snap me in half. There was also the fact that this time we didn't have to breath so there was no reason to pull apart. It was … wonderful.

(A/N sorry I know that's not very good. So what I need you to do is imagine what it would be like to kiss Edward. It shouldn't be hard cause I know you think about kissing him all the time;) )

----------

We pulled apart too soon for my liking. I glanced down at my watch and saw the time. It was 7 o'clock, soon it would be dark.

I didn't want to speak. I was afraid that I would ruin the moment or he might say it was a joke. We sat in silence for the next half an hour. I looked anywhere but at him

Edward's point of view

I knew what we had done was wrong but I couldn't make myself think of it as a mistake.

Kissing Bella was better than before. It had something to do with the fact that this time I didn't want to kill her and also due to the fact that I didn't have to be as gentle as before.

We sat in silence and I wanted more than ever to know what she was thinking.

"Bella?" I asked, for some strange reason I found myself whispering.

"yes" she whispered back without looking up.

"Bella I need you to tell me what your thinking" I sounded like a winning child but I didn't care.

"God Edward I don't know what to think" This time she did look up. She starred back at me and I couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her eyes almost looked…empty.

"what do you mean?"

"Your getting MARRIED and you LEFT and now were kissing!" she looked back at the ground.

She had a point. I didn't know what to do. When I decided to kiss her I forgot about what was going to happen afterwards. It was so awkward. She was right, I put her in an uncomfortable position.

I followed my instincts and wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her closer. She put her head on my shoulder and we sat there till sunrise not saying a word.

"I love watching the sunrise" she whispered.

"Yer it's beautiful" I planted a little kiss on the top of her head.

"I missed you" I whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too" she sounded sad, like it was bad thing to miss me.

"Edward, I need to know. I need to know why you left." She said starring at me.

"I didn't want to. But I had to protect you from what I am."

"Protect me!? Edward how was leaving me protecting me" she asked getting slightly angry.

"I didn't want you to have to be a vampire. I wanted you to grow up and get married and have kids." I told her as I gentle stroked the side of her face.

She sat up and turned around to face me with a surprised expression on her face.

"You didn't know!" she said amazed.

I had no idea what she was on about.

"Know about what?" I asked.

"Alice didn't tell you. I'm sure she would have seen it happening." She said more to herself than to me.

I reached up and shock her lightly trying to recapture her attention.

"Bells what are you on about"

Her face went from surprised to sad. Her eyes shifted to the ground.

"Your going to leave again" she whispered.

I couldn't believe that she would think that. As if I could leave again, even if I wanted to.

"I will never leave you." My voice was firm and I could tell she believed me. Well maybe just a little bit.

"Edward how could you not have known."

"Bella please just tell me. I have no idea what your going on about!" I caught her chin with my hand and pulled her head to face me.

"Tell me" I said.

"When you left I… um … I was …well … I don't know who it happened. Well I know how it happened but I didn't think it could happen and…" she was babbling on and was making no sense at all .

"Bella I have no idea what your on about please just say it plain and simple" I pleaded with her.

"I was pregnant" she said after a while.

"What? When? Oh Bella you can't think that I don't love you just because you had kids with another man. I'm not angry ,I said to move on and anyway it's not like we could ever have kids"

"No Edward you don't understand. There our children. I mean you're their father and I'm their mother." She was starring up at me waiting for my reaction

**So what do you think? Did that make you happy? 'Cause I know everyone wanted them to kiss and all. I'm really sorry that the kissing part is very interesting but yer, like I said I haven't much experience in that department. So review and tell me what you think. Also, if you want of course, can you say what country you come from cause it be really interesting to see were you guys come from.**

**Hope to hear from you **

**P.s I was thinking of writing a new story. It's a twilight and high school musical cross over and it I will guarantee that it will be funny. So review and tell me if I should write it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey,**

**This chapter is about what the girls are doing at the Cullen's. It's only short because I really want o get back to writing Edward and Bella but I though we should check in with the girls.**

**P.S thanks for all those reviews! **

**Here it is…. Chapter 15! **

Jemima's point of view

This place is awesome! They have every game consol there is, plus every single game.

But that's not the best part. The best part is that Esme is willing to cook whenever we want cause she doesn't get tired! And she makes the best food.

It's heaven on earth.

Charlotte's point of view

I was sitting in Alice's room waiting for Alice and Rosalie to tell me it was okay to leave. Sadly I didn't think that would be any time soon.

Alice and Rose had taken the job of picking out every single thing I wore. Note the fact it was only me because Jemima wouldn't let them come near her with make up. I hear you asking why they didn't force her like they did to me. Yer, that was because Jemima would burst into an animal after they put here into designer clothes, causing the clothes to tear when she transformed. She was so lucky!

I could have transported away but to tell you the truth I kind of liked all the attention.

I mean who wouldn't. Every five seconds you would hear something like "oh Charlotte you have such beautiful skin" or " oh you have the prettiest eyes". I'm not sure there is any girl who doesn't enjoy being complemented on.

So that's why for 3 hours a day I found myself in Alice's bathroom "getting ready".

I loved Alice and Rosalie. They had such good style!

And I loved Carlisle and Esme just because well… you really couldn't help but love them

And I really loved Jasper and Emmet because they were really funny and took us to Disneyland. Seriously we woke up one morning and Emmet asked what we wanted to do today and as a joke Jemima said Disneyland. The next thing we were sitting in the back of Emmet's speeding towards California.

We had so much fun and we did it all in one day because every time we were in line people would look at Emmet and his muscles and would let us go in front of them.

But that wasn't the best part.

There was one time were Jemima and I were getting our picture done with Mickey Mouse and Mickey had his arm around my waist and Emmet thought he was trying to feel me up. So he marched over and pulled Mickey's head off (calm down. It was only the costume head not the guys head).

Emmet and Jasper were very protective of us and it was great cause we could get what ever we wanted.

I was suddenly snapped back to the present when Alice let out a gasp.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"I just had a vision of Edward and Bella Kissing!" Alice and I let out a squeal and started jumping around the room.

We were stopped by Rosalie.

" and that's a good thing because…?" she asked

"Because I'm gonna have a mum and a dad in the same house !"

The reason for Jemima and I to come here was so that our parents could get together and now they were together! how could I not be excited!

"Can I just point out that Edwards getting married to a different woman in a couple of weeks" Rosalie said.

I turned around so that I could glare at her.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you" I said

"sorry" she said as she went out of the room before I had time to fully explode.

**Like I said this is just a short chapter so that you know what's going on with Charlotte and Jemima.**

**Don't worry Edward and Bella will be back soon with some juicy drama.**

**If you want to review be my guest. But I won't be offended if you don't cause this isn't a very long chapter **

**Soz again **

**EDWARD ROCKS MY KNEE HIGH SOCKS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can guarantee that you will love this chapter **

**Can't say anything else cause I might spoil it –**

**Please review it makes my sad life interesting **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns twilight and I don't**

Chapter 16 – at the meadow with Edward and Bella

Bella's point of view

"No Edward you don't understand. There our children. I mean you're their father and I'm their mother." I said looking up at his face waiting for his reaction.

I didn't expect what happened next.

"Bella I'm afraid you might be slightly delusional. You see vampires can't have children. You know Rosalie has tried." He said it softly as if he was worried I might crack at any moment.

"Edward! I have children. WE have children. I would know I was there!" I was getting angry now. I had expected him to be angry or happy anything but this!

"Bella I believe you had children but I can assure you they are not mine." He was still talking to me very carefully.

"Edward their half vampire! You're the only possible candidate for their father" I pointed out.

He didn't believe me! I knew if he saw them he would know they were ours. I remember the picture I had of them on my phone.

I pulled my phone out and brought the picture to the screen.

"Look Edward." I showed him the picture and I could tell he was starting to believe me.

"They.... but ...na.. huh" he stammered.

I lent my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist.

"They're really great." I whispered as he examined the photo.

"Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you call" he asked, he didn't sound angry.

"I didn't know until after you left and you never gave me a phone number or an address. Clean break remember"

"I'm sorry" he said as he kissed my head.

"Don't be. They're one of the best things that ever happened to me." I said snuggling in to his chest.

"I want to meet them if that's alright."

"I want you to meet them but..." I didn't want to think about the fact that the girls were missing.

"But..." he turned around to face me.

"They're missing" I couldn't help but start dry sobbing.

Edwards point of view

I just found out I had two daughters and now Bella was crying. It was very confusing.

I rubbed her back and try to calm her down.

"Bella what do you mean their missing? Do you have any idea where they could be?" I asked, I was starting to panic. I hadn't even meet them yet and I still felt the need to protect them.

"Well I thought they came looking for you and that's why I called you. And now I have no idea where they are" she started sobbing again.

"Shhh Bella calm down. It will be alright. We will find them and everything will turn out fine." I said.

"How can everything turn out alright! They could be dead for all I know" she whisperd the last part.

"Bella, I will find them." I told her. And it was a promise.

" Edward even if we do find them everything won't be alright."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward your getting MARRIED." She said, she sounded angry, not at me but at herself. "I won't be able to deal with you leaving again" she whispered.

"But I'm not going to leave." I said." I'm going to marry you and we are going to live together with the girls and everything is going to be fine"

"Edward you told me you had to marry her. You said that the Volturi is making you." She reminded me.

"They can't make me do anything. Let them come and make a fuss. If anything happened we would win, there are so many of us now"

I saw Bella's body tense and she turned to face me.

"They cannot come here. They can't know about the girls!" she said, she was starting to panic again. I had never seen her so upset.

I had to find away out of marrying Emily. I couldn't marry some one I didn't love. I had children that I needed to be with. I had Bella back again.

"Well if they can't come here, then we shall go to them." I didn't know where my sudden burst of confidence came from.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked quietly.

"Remember they said that if I didn't want you to become a vampire I had to marry Emily?"

"Yer, what about it?" she asked.

"You're a vampire. So I don't have to marry Emily!" I said. I could see the thought process through her head. A smile spread across her face as it finally sunk in.

She threw her arms around me and kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed her back.

"Oh Edward I Love you!" she whispered in my ear. "I'm so happy you're not getting married!"

_Now's the perfect time._ I pulled the ring from my pocket making sure she wouldn't see it till the time was right

"But I'm still getting married" I said looking her straight in the eyes.

I saw her face fall and I could see her eyes start to fill with tears that would never fall.

She didn't say anything. It only just clicked that she thought I was still going to marry Emily.

"Silly Bella" I said as I lifted her chin so that she would look me in the eyes. "I'm not marrying anyone but you. Well if you'll have me of course" I pulled the ring from behind my back.

It was my mother's ring she had left it for me to give to someone special. I hadn't given it to Emily because I knew it was always meant for Bella.

"Bella will you marry me?" I asked.

Bella threw herself into my arms and kissed me.

"Of course." She said.

I was so happy. It was better then the first time she said she loved me. Better than the first time we kissed. I was happier than I had ever been before.

I the space of 1 hour I found out I had two daughters and had gotten engaged to the girl of my dreams.

I was the luckiest man / mythical creature alive.

**I just have to say it AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They got engaged! Lol thought you might like that !**

**So review and tell me if you like it. **

**Please review there're the only thing I have to look forward to.**

**Remember to say where you come from in your review- you don't have to, it just interesting to see.**

**Thanks looking forward to all those reviews lol **


	17. Chapter 17

**hey hey ! **

**thanks for all the reviews that have been flooding in, I really appreciate them. 134 reviews as I posted this chapter!**

**So here is chapter 17 **

**Hope it makes you laugh!**

Jemima's point of view

_Haha! This is going to be so good! _ I thought to my evil twin sister

_I know! Now we just have to get Emmet down here._

"Hey Emmet , could you come over here for minute?" I yelled.

Emmet's point of view

"Emmet could you come over here for a minute?" I heard Jemima yell.

I paused the game I was playing and made my way into the formal dinning room.

When I stepped into the room the lights started to dim and someone started speaking into an over head speaker.

"Ladies and gentle people, vampires and mortals, I present you with Jemima and Charlotte performing the Emmet song!"

Out of nowhere came the sound of people applauding and cheering.

_What the hell are they up to now?_

I took a seat and focused on the little wooden puppet theatre that an unseen light was shinning on.

The applause stopped and a brown bear popped out of the curtains. The tune of the song "Teddy bears picnic" started and the bear started bopping. Then out of nowhere another teddy popped up. This one was dressed in a cape and fangs.

_Oh no._

Soon someone started singing an edit version of teddy bears picnic.

If you go out in the woods today  
You're sure of a big surprise.  
If you go out in the woods today  
You'd better go in disguise.

For every bear that ever there was  
Will gather there for certain, because  
Today's the day Emmett has his picnic.

Picnic time for vampires.  
The little vampires are having a lovely time today.  
Watch them, catch them unawares,  
And see them picnic on their holiday.  
See them gaily run about.  
They love to play and shout.  
And never have any cares.  
At six o'clock Carlisle and Esme  
Will take them home to bed Because they're dead little teddy bears.

If you go out in the woods today,  
You'd better not go alone.  
It's lovely out in the woods today,  
But safer to stay at home.

For every bear that ever there was  
Will gather there for certain, because  
Today's the day the Emmett has his picnic

Picnic time for vampires.  
The little vampires are having a lovely time today.  
Watch them, catch them unawares,  
And see them picnic on their holiday.  
See them gaily run about.  
They love to play and shout.  
And never have any cares.  
At six o'clock their Carlisle and Esme  
Will take them home to bed Because they're dead little teddy bears.

Every vampire, that's been good  
Is sure of a treat today  
There's lots of wonderful animals to eat  
And wonderful games to play

Beneath the trees, where nobody sees  
They'll hide and seek as long as they please  
Today's the day the Emmett has his picnic

Picnic time for vampires.  
The little vampires are having a lovely time today.  
Watch them, catch them unawares,  
And see them picnic on their holiday.  
See them gaily run about.  
They love to play and shout.  
And never have any cares.  
At six o'clock their Carlisle and Esme  
Will take them home to bed Because they're dead little teddy bears.

By the end of the song I was rolling on the floor laughing. I could hear the girls giggling from behind the puppet theatre.

The bears had danced through out the song and had acted when necessary.

The teddies came up again to take a bow. I stood up and clapped like a maniac.

Then Charlotte and Jemima popped their heads out f the curtain. They made the puppets hit them in the face and mimed out a scene with them crying. It was really funny cause all you could see were to bears and these floating heads that were fake crying.

The girls heads vanished from the screen and the lights came on.

The girls walked out from behind the theatre with big smiles on there faces.

"Did you like it?" Charlotte asked.

"Like it? I LOVED it!" I replied.

The girls ran towards me and I pulled them into one of my special bear hugs.

I loved the girls. Every one loved the girls.

They were Rosalie's and Esme's chance to pretend they had children

Alice's chance to have a new shopping partner .

Carlisle chance to be a pretend he was father.

Jasper chance to debate with someone new

And my chance to realise how much I wanted to have children.

(AN who knew Emmet was so deep and meaningful?!)

They were so much fun and so easy to love. If Rosalie and I could have kids I would want them to be like Charlotte and Jemima.

"You girls are the best. You know that right?" I said.

"duh! Of course we're the best" Charlotte said.

"You know what? I'm really hungry. Lets go see what Esme is making for lunch.

The girl hopped of my lap and ran to the kitchen.

Esme's point of view

I could hear the sound of Emmet booming laugh coming from the dining room.

_Oh the girls must be putting on their show._

They had been practising non stop for the last few days so that they could make the show really good. I had helped them make the bears and the puppet theatre.

They came into the kitchen with big smiles on their faces.

"Did he like it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yer he loved it!" Charlotte said

"yem he though itwas neaartlly good" Jemima said as she stuffed a muffin in her mouth .

"Um I think she said that he thought it was good" Charlotte supplied.

Jemima just nodded her and stuffed some more muffins in her mouth. It amazed me that she could fit it all in there.

**LOL **

**Hope you liked the song- all praise must be sent to Laura**

**So review and make our day **

**Just hit that little box with the green writing... you know you want to **

**Also check out some of my other stories **

**Emmet and duck the duck **

**And**

**Channie's twilight **

**See you soon**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey fellow twi-hards **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**So here id the next chappy **

**It's only short **

**Hope you like **

**REVIEWS WELCOME!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue,**

**I don't own twilight and neither do you? Lol **

Emily's point of view

_Who is he?_

I was standing out the front of a store called 'Mike Newton's burger shop!' starring at the man behind the counter.

He was beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes and an irresistible baby face. He looked about 30 and was wearing hot red pants and a dark blue shirt with the name of the shop on it and the slogan- 'we make burgers 'cause they're cool!'

He obviously wasn't very smart but something about him made me fall in love. Maybe it was his red hot pants?

After awhile he noticed me starring and flashed me a big grin. I took that as my queue to walk into the shop.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton and I own this shop" he announced proudly.

He was so cute and dopey. And the best part, he was NOTHING like Edward.

Don't get me wrong Edwards hot and all, but seriously what's with that grey jacket that he always wears? I thought I loved him, but clearly, I don't.

It was puppy love. He saved me and I adored him for it but the man standing in front of me had taken my heart. And I didn't want it back.

"Can I take your order?" Mike asked.

I looked up at the board to see what I could order. I didn't have much of a choice.

**Mike Newton's burger shop **

**menu**

**Burger- $4.50**

**Big Burger-$5.50**

**Chips- $2.20**

**Drink- um lots!**

_Drinks- um lots? What the hell. Oh well still love him_

"What do you recommend?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound sexy.

"Um burgers are good. You should get one of them." He replied. He winked at me for some random reason.

_Does 'I'll have a burger' have a double meaning?_

"A burger it is!" I said as I opened my wallet to get out some cash.

"um I'm really sorry but we are all out of burgers." He said after looking at me for awhile.

_Then why the hell is this shop still open?_

I leant across the counter and battered my eyelashes up at him.

"Then I guess your free for the rest of the day" I said.

"I'm free whenever you want me babe" he said as he made his way to me.

With that we left the shop.

Mike took me to see his dad's shed so that we could watch the paint dry.

It was... Fantastic! It was soooooo romantic!

We sat there and watched the paint dry as mike told me about the one time he blew his nose and a fly came out.

And then out of nowhere I felt something wet touch my ear. I was going to wack it away because I thought it was a dog but it turned out it was mike... and his tongue. It sent shivers up my spine (in a good way)!

And then we were kissing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was fabulous. It was my first real kiss.

I even found a bit of popcorn stuck in his mouth!

When I pulled away to spit the popcorn out I asked him if he wanted to eat it and he said I could keep it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I realized after would that I didn't love Edward, I loved Mike. I knew I would never be able to live without him.

**Sorry this is only a really short chapter but there wasn't much to write.**

**So did you guys like mike? Review and tell me!**

**Did you like Emily's point of view? Review and tell me!**

**If you think I should crawl under a rock and die... well maybe don't tell me that but any way ....**

**So review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey fellow twi-hards**

**Here is the next chapter of Heart Break Island, so enjoy it!**

**Soz that I haven't updated in a while.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue **

**I don't own Twilight and neither do you! ( lol just to let you know I stole this of one of the stories I read )**

**Also I hope the phone covo makes sense**

Bella's point of view

I was in absolute bliss. I had Edward back! It would have been the best of my day of life if the girls had been there.

Edward and I were on our way to the airport to go to see the Volturi. I was dead scared but I knew whatever happened Edward would make it better. Stupid I know but it was true.

I felt Edward's hand stroke mine and I turned to face him.

He was beautiful. More beautiful than I thought.

My human eyes hadn't been able to appreciate.

"Bella, it's going to be alright." He said as he kissed my head. I felt his arm fall across my shoulder and I quickly leaned in to rest my head on his chest. We did all this with him still driving.

"I know I know. But well… um… well I just really hate the Volturi."

His chest vibrated as he let out a short laugh.

The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence.

Edwards point of view

I loved Bella **(A/N **lol bet you didn't know that)

It's hard to explain how I feel. I was just… my heart was… let's just say that I had a whole lot of love at the moment.

Bella and I had just arrived at the airport when my phone started ringing. The caller ID said that it was Alice

"Hello dearest sister what can I do for you?" I asked.

"_Hi Edward. Um hey is Bella there" _

_Hmmm… I think I may make this a bit more interesting._

"Alice if this your idea of a joke then it's not funny." I said with a flat voice that showed no emotion

"_what are you on about? I'm not telling a joke" _

"Alice you know perfectly well that Bella and I are no longer together" I said. I saw the hurt take over Bella's face.

I caught her eye and winked at her while I held a finger to my lips. She caught on then and let out a small laugh.

"_no I had a vision… I mean …. I saw … um just forget about me" _She quickly hung up the phone.

Bella and I burst out laughing. It wasn't often that you fooled a physic.

I think Alice must have figured out the joke because I less than 30 seconds my phone started ringing.

"Alice!"I said faking surprise."_I hate you at the moment. Please put Bella on" _she said. She sounded angry so I didn't argue.

"ALICE!" I heard Bella squeal.

"_OMG BELLA! I have missed you so much!"_ Alice said.

"So what can I do you for?" Bella asked after awhile

"_Well… it's not really what you can do for me. It's more what I can do for you…" _

"um… what?" Bella asked after a little while.

"_Well I know where your daughters are…" _

"WHAT!? Alice I swear if they are in any danger I will hold you responsible!" Bella said, not even letting Alice finish.

"_Bella! I'm offended, as if I would ever let any harm come to my nieces." Alice replied in mock horror. _

"so where are they then?" Bella asked

"_Oh, there right here. Hang on a sec." _I could hear Alice callout and then some muffling noises and a couple of "ow!" and "Piss off! It's my turn". After a little while I heard someone talk into the receiver.

"_MUM!" _I heard one of the girls shout into the phone

"_MUMMY!" _I heard another voice scream

"Girls! Where are you? Are you safe?" I heard Bella ask

"Well we are as safe as you can be with Alice and a credit card" I heard one of them laugh.

I wanted to talk to them and I wanted them to yell "DADDY!" but I didn't want to interrupt Bella's moment.

They talked for the next half an hour about random stuff.

"Passenger please make your way to gate 4 now. This is the last call" Someone announced.

Bella said goodbye and promised she would call them soon. She turned around to pick up her bag and ran straight into me.

"oh sorry Edward I forgot about you for a second there. Oh shit I forgot to ask you if you wanted to talk! I'm sorry I just forgot because…" she didn't get to finish because I interrupted her.

"Bella its fine. You haven't seen them in weeks, I didn't expect anything else." I said as I pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Now I believe we have a plane to catch Miss- soon –to- be Cullen" I whispered into her ear

**Sorry this only a short chappy!**

**But it was the best I could do at the moment**

**Reviews welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is chapter 20! Wow how cool is that- 20 chapters**

**All thanks has to go to my partner in crime- laura! She's the awesomest and is one of the few people who can cope with me. Thanks for all the help- all you people should know that laura and I spend most of our time coming up with ides for the stories. Love you laura!**

**And also thanks to all my reviewers for well… for reviewing! You're my inspiration and if you review give your self a pat on the back because you can be sure you made my day**

**So thanks to all my peps(you know who you are) **

**This chapter is for you **

Bella's point of view

We finally arrived in Italy after what seemed after forever. That had to be the most painful flight of my life. I mean I know Edward is hot and all but does every woman need to flirt with him! I mean come he's engaged! Well he's kind of engaged twice when you think about it.

I felt a cold hand in twine with mine and a soft pair of lips gently brush against mine. For a moment I forgot about the 50 year old woman flirting with my fiancé.

"That's the rental car taken care of" He said after he pulled away.

"hmm" was all I managed to get out due to the fact that I was pretty much hypnotized form kissing.

We made our way into the parking lot and hoped into some fancy convertible.

In a matter of no time we were speeding towards Volterra. Edward drove with me almost sitting on his lap without looking at the road. We talked about random things and when we got to the subject of cars I strange memory crept into my head and I let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny" Edward asked after he heard me laugh.

"I just remembered that I left my car in the middle of the road back in forks" I said

"What is your car doing in the middle of the road?" he asked

"Well I was in such a hurry to meet you that I couldn't wait for the ducks to cross the road so I got out of my car in the middle of the road and left it there. In fact I don't even think I turned the motor off" I said as I let out a small laugh.

"Oh Bella what am I ever going to do with you" he asked as he pulled me closer.

"You don't have to do anything but marry me" I whispered as I kissed him softly

"Oh I think I might be able to handle that" he said before he kissed me back.

We only pulled away when got the hotel. We cheeked in and went up to our room.

It was beautiful. It looked more like an apartment than a hotel. It had a formal lounge room, a TV room, a kitchen, a dining room and I bedroom that had the softest bed. It was a shame that we wouldn't need to use most of these rooms.

"You settle in and I will go and call Aro and tell him I need to talk to him" he said as he kissed my cheek and headed out of the room.

The truth was I hadn't ever meet the Volturi and I was hoping I would never have to. I had only heard about them from Tanya when she told me about her mum and the vampire baby she had made and by the sounds of it they weren't very nice people.

I tried my best to forget about them and hang up my clothes in the massive closet. But I couldn't stop thinking about what we were about to do. A million question ran through my head.

_What if they say that Edward and I can't get married?_

_What if they don't like the girls and try and hurt them?_

_What if we get hurt? _

_What if someone get's killed?_

The last question was the one that made me shiver. What if someone did die? More importantly what if Edward died? I knew I wouldn't be able to cope. The idea had was enough to make me feel faint, and that was pretty hard to do seeing as how vampires don't faint.

Edward came back into the room and found me sitting on our bed starring off into space. I hoped he couldn't see how nervous I was.

Apparently he could tell.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

"What if something goes wrong? What if we get hurt" I asked

"Bella would I let somebody hurt you?" he asked a little offended.

"I wasn't worried about me" I whispered "What if they say no? What if they don't think the girls should exist and try and hurt them?"

"Bella I wouldn't let them anywhere near the girls and to tell you the truth I don't care what they say. I haven't come to get their permission, only to inform them that the only wedding they will be attending is yours and mine" He said. His voice sounded so strong and confident that I couldn't believe I had bee worrying.

"I guess you're right. I was over reacting" I said as I rested my head on his marble chest.

"Of course I'm right. Now they are expecting us in a few hours, so I'm going to go have a shower and get cleaned up and I suspect you'll wanted to do the same." He said as he got up. He turned around to face me one last time. "Bella please don't worry everything is going to be fine." He reassured me.

I took his advice and had a shower and slipped into something a little more formal.

At 7:00 I was meet by a handsome Edward and we made our way to the car.

We drove in silence and I could tell that despite the speech he had given me he was nervous. I took his hand in mine as we made our way into the dark underground castle.

We both knew that we should be nervous. For all we knew we might never make it back outside or worst still, only one of us might come out.

We made our way over to the receptionist who gave us directions that lead us deep into the underground maze.

We finally made it to the giant double doors. I squeezed Edwards hand as they opened and we made our way into the room that would decide our fate.

**Um wow that was really over dramatic. Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me.**

**Sorry for that but anyway that was a fairly long chapter so I hope your happy.**

**Reviews would be very nice! Hint Hint.**

**Also Me and my friend Laura have written a couple of song fics that are pretty cool, so cheek them out. Laura's is based on Taylor swifts "our song" and mine is a edited version of Casey Chambers "Am I not pretty enough" so check them out.**

**EDWARD ROCKS MY KNEE HIGH SOCKS! LOVE HIS TOP HAT!**

**Also if you have any good stories review and tell me cause I need something new to read!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is Chapter 21. Hope you enjoy it enough to review.**

**So I have some knew stories and my friend Laura has written one as well. So cheek them out cause they haven't gotten any reviews******

Chapter 21

Charlotte's point of view

_This is going to be so much. Hehe_

"So you know what you have to do?" I asked my equally evil twin sister.

"Yep" she replied.

"Alright then. This is going to be so much fun!" I squealed. I put on my poker face and went to go find Emmet.

I made my way down stairs and as expected Emmet was playing video games.

"Hey Emmie! Can you come with me for a second?" I asked in my most babyish voice, I knew he would do anything if I called him Emmie! And acted all cute.

Stupid sucker!

"Anything for you squirt." He said using the nick name he had adopted for me.

Usually I would have wacked him in the head for calling me a squirt but I let it slide because what was to come would be payback.

We made our way upstairs and I paused at the door to his room.

"Hey what are we doing here?" he asked.

"Rosalie said not to tell you. But I will let you in on this; be afraid be very afraid" I whispered as I slowly walked away.

To say Emmet looked scared would be the understatement of the year. The guy was about to turn into a quivering mess. It was hilarious!

Jemima and had come up with the funniest plan.

Jemima was going to shift her appearance so she looked like Rosalie and yell at Emmet.

It was pure evil but very hilarious. And the best part was at the end of it all when we explain to Emmet what was going on he wouldn't be angry, in fact I can guarantee that he would laugh along.

I went back to the room I was sharing with Jemima and turned on the TV that was connected to a camera in Rosalie's room. We had installed it especially for this occasion.

I watched as a petrified Emmet came into the room.

"Rosie baby what's wrong" he said his voice shaking.

For Pete sake! I know Rosalie goes mental when she's angry but all you have to do is tell her how beautiful she is and she'll be fine. Seriously what was wrong with the guy?

"What's wrong?' Jemima/Rosalie thundered as she stood up and made her way over to Emmet.

"What did I do know?" Emmet asked as he put on his cutest puppy dog eyes.

_Hey that's my trick._

Jemima's point of view

God this was a cack!

I started screaming random stuff at him.

And he continued to shake.

"I'm sorry Rosie baby! I promise not to do it again!" He wailed.

That stumped me for a second. From what I could remember I had just been yelling at him for letting the ferret in the house. Was he seriously promising not to let a ferret in the house again?

Hang on we don't even have a ferret!

God he was pathetic!

I had to stop when I saw his eyes fill with tears that would never fall.

I shifted back into myself and saw the door creep open and Charlotte pop her head in.

Emmet looked slightly stunned for a moment but then realised that joke and started laughing.

Charlotte and I joined in.

"Ha that was funny. You should know that you don't play Rosalie very well. She get's a lot angrier than that. I was wondering why nothing was being thrown at my head" he said after he had finished.

"Seriously? She throws stuff?" Charlotte asked between burst of laughter.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time" I promised. We all burst into another fit of laughter.

----------------------------- later that day------------------------------------

Charlotte point of view

See I told you Emmet wouldn't care!

But as if the fun could stop there!

Jemima's point of view

Hehe

This was going to be even better than before.

Cause this time we weren't only making fun of Emmet, Jasper would be there to!

Hehe

I shifted into Emmet and made my way down stairs to the lounge room where Jasper was playing video games. Thank god Emmet had gone hunting. Let's just hope he didn'y come home early. Hang on maybe that would be a good thing….

Anyway I went and sat on the couch next to Jasper. He of course thought I was Emmet.

"Hey Em. Cheek it out I'm going to beat the high score!" he said only glancing at me for a second.

Hmm now was the time to make my move.

I put my/Emmet's hand on Jaspers lap and rubbed circles on his thigh.

"Hmm you always were good at that" I said in a deep voice that was supposed to sound like Emmet's.

He paused the game and turned to stare at me. I continued to rub his leg.

He quickly jumped up out of the chair and I stood up as well.

I (Emmet) was about to tell him how beautiful he was, but was stopped when the real Emmet walked in.

Jasper looked at me and then looked at Emmet. Emmet was starring at me in amazement. And I was wishing Charlotte would come and rescue me.

The silence was broken when Emmet shouted joyfully.

"I knew I had a power! See Jasper I can duplicate myself"

Okay then….

I took that as my cue to leave and turned into a puddle of green goo and slid out of the room.

For some reason I don't think Jasper was going to be as forgiving as Emmet.

Oh Well it was still funny.

I shifted back into myself and ran up to my room were I was meet by the sight Charlotte rolling on the floor in laughter.

"There faces…. Priceless" she gasped between laughs.

I couldn't help myself I had to join in with her laughter.

It was so much fun!

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWS PLEASE! ( get's down on knees and begs)**

**Also here is a the first chapter of my new story- Love Story inspired by Taylor Swifts song.**

**Chapter 2 already up!**

**Please give it a chance! Love story By the Cullen girlz**

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

I was a very rare moment that I wasn't thinking about Edward. It was a good thing that vampires were able to think of so many things at the same time.

I often wonder what had happened to him after his death. Where did he go? Surely it was to heaven. I couldn't imagine Edward in hell, he was too good.

What was I talking about Edward was perfect. There wasn't one thing that he couldn't do, there wasn't one time he had ever offend anybody. He was perfection.

He was also mine for a very sort time and before that we had been best friends. We were so close that whenever you heard the word Edward you could guarantee that Bella was the next to come out.

But Edward and I were more than best friends, we were soul mates.

And even though human memories fade I knew Edward never would.

I knew I would never forget him.

**Did you like it?**

**An explanation and the second chapter a posted.**

**So cheek it out! Thanks! **


	22. AN VERY IMPORTANT!

**A/N VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Sorry Guys, this isn't a chapter but it's still very important.**

**I have a bit of a problem.**

**I haven't been to many weddings or many formal occasions. This makes me lack knowledge in that department. **

**To make a long story short; I NEED YOUR HELP!!!**

**You can help me by suggesting details for the wedding scene, for example, What sort of flowers should they have, what sort of dress should Bella wear ( if you have a picture please send me the URL via a review), what should the cake look like?**

**Those are just a few. So if you have any ideas, please TELL ME! **

**The second problem is this:**

**I have a scene planned but I need some help.**

**Remember Hampires? How that was half humans half vampires. Well need your help to come up with another funky word to describe Charlotte and Jemima. For example – Vamans.** ( supplied by BellaMariie)

**DO you get what I mean? Probably not…oh well (sighs)**

**And last but not least-**

**I am thinking about writing a sequel to this story!**

**I can't tell you what it's about just yet because it will spoil the end of this story , but I can pretty much guarantee it will be funny and maybe ( just maybe) might be better than heart break island.**

**So tell me if you want me to write it ( I'll probably write it even if you don't want me to, but whatever)**

**Sorry if this doesn't make any sense to you **

**Thanks a lot**

**Victoria,one of the cullengirlz**

**EDWARD ROCKS MY NEEHIGH SOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the responses, it defiantly cleared some things up, but I'm still looking for some names for a half vampire half human (not that the ones I got are bad or anything, in fact I'm thinking of using one of them) So thanks for that.**

**Also it has been brought to my attention that :**

**I should not write a sequel**

**I'm not cool.**

**I might (and I quote) "kill unsuspecting people who  
think this is a good story. Do you WANT to be known as a killer?"**

**My reviews are dumb and can't spell (so who cares for god sake) and that I am dumb as well**

**I should give up writing ( or get a beta)**

**I cannot spell and I can't make a plot line.**

**So I would like to apologize if I don't spell very well. It's because I want to post my chapters as fast as possible and don't bother to do spell cheek and I'm only 13 and spelling isn't my strong point.**

**Also you should know that I spend a lot of my time trying to make my plot more interesting. My friend and I spend most of our day in our own little world talking about Charlotte and Jemima (It's starting to get to the point where people look at us weird) **

**So I'm going to ignore the rude reviews I received because I know that I can write. I spend a lot of time on my plot line, and I like the way it's going. I Also am aware that my reviewer are awesome and it doesn't matter if they can't spell Because it only fanfiction .**

**And I will defiantly be posting a sequel because I want to so that's what's going on.**

**Sorry for the long rant but I just needed to point that out because I was vey offended by the reviews a received of a certain some one. Soz again….**

**Here is chapter 22, hope you enjoy it! NICE reviewers are welcome! ( not that you can't point at out things that need improving, just don't tell me I suck and that I should stop writing)**

**On with the story….**

Edward's point of view

I felt Bella squeeze my hand as the giant doors opened to reveal Aro and Caius playing…. Twister???

I looked over at Bella and saw her starring at them like they were on crack.

"Left hand…. Red" Marcus announced after he had finished spinning the wheel.

Aro and Caius moved their left hands onto red not noticing Bella and I

"Right foot …. Blue" Marcus ordered.

Aro and Caius moved to their positions. By now they looked a little like a human pretzel.

_This has gone to far! I don't want to see any more. Hang on a sec…Ew! Is that Caius bum crack!_ I thought to myself as Caius bent over into a… um … interesting position.

I cleared my throat loudly and 3 heads turned to face me.

"Edward, I didn't notice you" Aro said not moving form his position.

"Oh Aro I forgot to tell that Edward popping by to discuss something with us" Marcus said as he spun the dial.

They didn't get up in fact Marcus continued to call instructions.

"Um yes I was hoping to discus the arrangement we made about me getting married to Emily" I said.

"Well I'm afraid there is nothing to be discus" Aro said matter of factly. I couldn't see his face because it was shoved between Caius's legs.

"Well I'm afraid there is" I said over Marcus as he called another instruction.

I couldn't tell who but I heard someone mutter a "Fine then!"

The next thing I knew the human pretzel had collapsed.

"I WIN!" Caius sung happily.

"No you don't!" Aro said in defence.

"I think that we will just have to pick up from where we left off." Marcus said as he stood up.

They made their way over to there chairs and motioned for Bella and I to sit.

"Well Edward this better be important because I had the upper hand in that game" Aro said as he sulked.

"You Wish!" I heard Caius whisper.

_What the hell is going on here? Since when did Aro pout? And when did vampire start playing Twister?_

"Before we proceed, would you mind introducing your friend" Marcus said.

"Oh yes how rude of me. I would like you all to meet Bella Swan." I announced triumphantly knowing that they would make the connection.

_Bella Swan? As in Bella Swan the girl he's in love with? _Marcus thought

_Who the hell cares about her! I was going to win!- _Aro

_I think we should get a cat and call it Dog… _Caius thought randomly.

It was all very strange. Usually Aro would be the one in charge and they always acted as if they were royalty not 3 year olds.

"Would you mind explaining things for me Edward" Marcus asked politely.

"Well I have basically come to tell you that I will not be marrying Emily and that I will be marrying Bella instead." I said confidently.

"Oh okay then" Marcus said dumbly.

_What! That's it! What the hell! Why aren't they making a fus!_

I was shocked, to say the least. This is Voturi! They have to make fuss! Taht's all they do for Pete sake!

_Oh well at least now I can marry Bella in piece._

"So are we invited to the wedding?" Aro asked, suddenly cheering up.

"Um well we haven't really planned anything yet, but when we do I will send you an invite." Bella said politely.

God she was beautiful...

"OH well that's great! Can we play now!" Aro asked excitedly.

_I must remember to ask Carlisle if vampire get crazy after living for to long..._

"Yes Aro we can play. If you're done?" he asked me.

I simply nodded my head. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Good then. You know your way out don't you?" Aro asked me. Before I had time to answer he had run over to the mat and resumed his position.

Marcus shot me an apologetic smile and picked up his spinner.

"Right hand...yellow" Marcus called.

Bella and I took that as our queue to leave.

We made our way out side and when we arrived at the car I threw my arms around her. I lifted her up at put her on the bonnet so that I could kiss her. She kissed me back eagerly.

"I love you" I whispered gently in her ear.

"That's why we are getting married" she leant in and kissed me sweetly.

**So Aro has obsession for twister. Eho would have know?**

**Lol**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey PEPS**

**So thanks for all those reviews. Awesome much!**

**So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy**

Bella's point of view

I couldn't believe it. Edward and I were getting married! And I would get my daughters back!

And I will live happily ever after.

"Bella, we're almost there." I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

I turned to face him. For some reason he looked angry. Naturally I started to panic.

"Edward what's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked. His expression softened as he cupped my cheek with his hand. He lent forward and I could feel his lips as they softly brushed mine.

"Bella, I'm never angry at you. That man sitting next to you was thinking very improper thoughts about you. I'm sorry if I scared you." He kissed me softly and I heard the man next to me mutter something very rude under his breath.

"Passengers pleases prepare for landing" the pilot announced via the speaker.

Within half an hour we had landed. We made our way into the long term car park and retrieved the car. I was so excited about seeing the girls again. I couldn't wait.

"Bella" I heard Edward chuckle at my expense.

"Hey! I miss them, just wait till you meet them, and you'll feel the exact same way. Oh Edward you'll love them, I know you will" I said happily.

"I already love them" he said as he laid his arm across my shoulders.

--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--

My excitement built as we made my way down the driveway.

I didn't have time to register that the car had stopped before I was swept into a hug form Alice.

"Bella" she squealed. "This is great, we can start planning. Oh I have the best idea for were the wedding should be held" she continued to go on about other wedding but I blocked her out, we would deal with that later. Now I was too busy hugging my family.

"BEllA!" I heard someone boom behind me. I knew who it was just by the booming.

I whirled around and smacked straight into Emmet.

"Emmet!" I hugged him hard.

The same thing happened with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and even Rosalie, who for some reason really like me now.

I realized that something was missing.

"Alice where are the girls?" I asked her eagerly.

"Somewhere in the forest doing god knows what!" Alice exclaimed. "I only just had a vision of you and they were long gone. So when they come back they'll have a very pleasant surprise."

They all started to make their way inside the house. I didn't want to go inside. I just wanted to see the girls.

Apparently Edward could tell.

"Alice, I don't think Bella can wait any longer." He said with a slight chuckle.

Alice understood, thank god.

"I don't know exactly where they were going but they shouldn't be to far away." Alice informed us.

I didn't wait around. With in a second I was in the forest surrounding the Cullen's trying to pick the very fait smell that my daughters left.

Because it was so faint I had to walk very slowly to be able to pick up the scent. Edward just followed me around.

We did this for half an hour before the scent stopped at the foot of a tree. I looked at Edward to see if he had any idea what was going on.

He let out a small laugh as he pointed upwards. And there were my babies. Asleep… in a tree.

"What are they doing up the there?" Edward asked.

"Oh their just sleeping, they will crash any where." I replied with a small laugh, as I gazed up at my daughters. Edward laughed as well, very loudly, loudly enough to wake the girls.

When they heard Edward laughing the sat straight up, looking very stunned. They obviously hadn't seen us.

AS they sat up Jemima stretched her very long arms, and knocked Charlotte out of the tree. As she fell she grabbed hold of one of Jemima's legs, pulling her off the tree as well.

They both let out a scream as they fell…

Straight into Edward's awaiting arms.

Jemima's point of view

_Oh my God! He stole my hair! Hang on a sec_ ….

Charlotte's point of view

_Jemima is that who I think it is?!? _I thought to my sister

_YES! _ She replied

_You know what to do._

We both jumped out of Edwards and got into our positions.

I cast Jemima another glance to see if she was ready. She nodded back.

_Alright, 3,2,1 Go _ I counted down in my head

"EDWARD ROCKS MY KNEE HIGH SOCKS! LOVE THAT TOP HAT AND BURN HIS MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We yelled in unison.

After we had finished our perfectly choreographed we starred at Edward and mum, waiting for their reaction.

They just starred at us.

"Mummy!" Jemima and I yelled as we flung ourselves at our mother. She hugged us back and cried tearlessly.

"Never ever do that again" she murmured as she let us go.

There was another small silence as we turned to face Edward.

We had no idea what to do. Do you shake his hand? Do you hug him? Do you call him dad? It was times like these that I wished I had one of those little people that sit on your shoulder and tell you what to do.

"SO….." Jemima said trying to fill in the silence.

What happened next was very random and very corny.

Edward flung himself at us and pulled us into a hug.

I wish I could assure you that I did not start crying or blow my nose on his shirt or anything embarrassing like that, but I did. Hey it wasn't my fault. Jemima started crying first, and we she started crying, I started crying. And Edward was the one who let me blow my nose on his shirt. SO it wasn't my fault.

We pulled away after a while. And again there was more silence.

"So how what have people been doing?" Jemima asked randomly.

We all burst out laughing and made our way back to the house.

If someone saw us they would think we were a big happy family. And the truth is; we were a big happy family. * Queue the "awwww"*

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Did you like it? REVIEWS PLEASE**

**I know it was really corny but who cares, soz if it was to short**

**REVIEW in the name of Edward!!!**


	25. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I was just so busy over Easter and then we went on holidays and then I had to get my braces on! They're pretty bad excuse but it's true so I'm very sorry.**

**Now any way this is just a random chapter. In fact I don't think it's even about anything! Oh well… it's something.**

**Disclaimer: okay I've sat here for 15 minutes trying to come up with something creative but nothings come to me. So S.M owns it all and I just use her characters to entertain people. **

Jemima's point of view

We made our way up to the house and were greeted by the smell of Esme cooking.

"Okay this is officially my favorite moment of my whole entire life." I said randomly as I made my way into the lounge room.

"And why is that? Is it the fact we have finally found our family? Or maybe it's Because Esme is making chocolate cake?" Charlotte asked, already knowing that the chocolate cake was the main reason that made this the best day.

"Hey you know I have a thing for chocolate cake. And I am happy I found my family! The chocolate cake thing just tops it off." I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

I heard the rest of the family laugh at me, this sent me into even more of a mood. I sat in my chair and didn't talk. That was until Esme brought the cake out…

Okay… so I can't hold silence very long!

It doesn't matter because I got some cake And I can eat it too!

(**A/N I don't get what that "you can't have your cake and eat it too" is about. Of course you can have cake and eat it. That's what cake is for!)**

Charlotte's point of view

I shook my head as I watched Jemima stuff her mouth with cake.

"What are we going to do with you?" Mum asked Jemima as she too laughed at Jemima.

This caused Jemima to stop for a while to think of an answer.

"hmmmm…. OH I got it! Love me, Feed me & NEVER leave me" Jemima said. Everyone burst out laughing.

We all sat down and talked like a big happy family, it was pathetic, but Oh Well.

After a little while Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet left to give us some privacy.

Jemima and I started telling him about our island and how we found it.

"I have a question for you. What exactly are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well are you human or are you vampire?"

"Oh were Hampires" Jemima supplied.

"Hampires?" he repeated, confused.

"Or Vamans." **(A/N psycogirl121 - here it is you've been waiting) **I counted Jemima. This was one of the things we did, we could sit for hours coming up with different names to describe us.

"Or vumans"

"Or vamirls- vampire girls"

"Or giramps"

"Or vampins!"

And we went on and on **(A/N cheek out my reviews for more of them, cause these are only a couple)**

"Okay Okay. I'm sorry I asked, cause that just made me very confused" he chuckled

Our mum had her head on his chest and turned to gaze up at our dad with love sick eyes.

"They're just half human half vampire" she supplied.

"Oh" he said as he pulled her head up and kissed her.

"Eww!" I whispered as I turned away.

Just then Emmet walked into the room and saw them pashing. He went over and pulled their faces apart and lent down so he was whispering in Edwards ear.

"Ewardo what have I told you! The idea is passionate not to suck out her tongue" he scolded playfully . This earned him a slap over the head, supplied by Edward… no I mean Dad….. must remember to call him dad!

"You know what, I'm going to bed now before this turns MA" I said as I stood up.

"Don't you want something for dinner" Esme asked us.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" I said as I kissed everyone good night.

"Aren't you going to offer me any dinner?" Jemima asked as she pretended to be offended.

Esme came over and hugged her. "I didn't think anymore could fit in your tummy! You just ate a whole cake!"

"Hmmm true. Alight then, Night everyone" We made our way upstairs and went into the bedroom that the Cullen's made us.

It was heaps cool. The back wall was dark purple and the rest of the walls were a lighter purple. Through the middle of the room was one of those movable divider walls so that if we got sick of each other we could just pull it across and have our own rooms. Both sides of the room were the same except that most of my stuff was different shades of green and Jemima stuff was all different shades of blue. We each had a desk that had computers and internet and all other cool stuff.

I went to my side of the room and curled up in bed. It wasn't long before I heard very un-graceful snores coming from Jemima. It wasn't annoying cause at least I knew she hadn't died in her sleep.

Bella's point of view

I was in absolute bliss. Sometime soon I would be getting married to Edward, the guy of my dreams, and go and live on our island with my daughters and well basically just live happily ever after. I was just really happy.

That was until Alice walked in.

"Bella!" she squealed "we have to start planning right away! Now I have the perfect location, and trust me you will love it! Also tomorrow we can go pick up your dress cause I just had a vision of the one you want so I took the liberty of ordering that for you. Also the girls dresses don't come out in stores for another few weeks but that's okay I'm sure Jazzy won't mind going and getting us a couple before they are released. Oh and I have the perfect Idea for flowers which I know you will love and…"

"ALICE!" I screamed. I wasn't angry, it was the only way I would get her to stop.

"what?" she asked as one of those puppy dog faces slipped across her face.

"Okay you are officially in charge of everything, alright. The only thing I will do is tell you who is coming, okay? The rest is up to you. And don't tell me about it 'cause I want it to be a surprise."

She just stared at me for a few seconds and then burst out screaming and jumping around.

"You will not regret this! It going to be the best wedding ever!" She pulled me into a quick hug and then ran off muttering something about ordering a cake.

I felt some hands come from behind me and wrap around my waist. I felt his lips brush against my ear.

"Curse you! Now we all have to live with the crazy pixie" he whispered, although he didn't sound that angry.

"Edward we will always live with a crazy pixie. I just happened to make her an over excited Wedding planning pixie" I informed him as I turned around to face him

"hmmm true" he leaned forward and kissed me

**See told you it wasn't really about anything, it's just a lot of pointless fluff, but who doesn't like pointless fluff?**

**And also Laura and I have been doing some planning for the sequel. It's going to be really good ( if I write it right!) we have some great ideas that we came up with in PE while everyone else was playing indoor soccer. See school is important! Where else is there free time to talk about fan fiction with the added bonus of making fun of all the teachers! Lol I probably shouldn't be to mean to the teachers seeing as how my dad is a teacher, but oh well…**

**Wow I really know how to write pointless stuff!**

**Anyway cheek out my friend story The Cullen Student Exchange! And please review cause she's thinking of deleting it! So I want everyone ( after they review my story of course!) to go and cheek that one out cause Laura and I are in it!**

**Also check out our other stories!**

**And that's enough from me……..**


	26. Chapter 25

**So here the next chapter, sorry it's so short but… well….i just really want some reviews cause I'm bored. Hehe **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Twilight- S.M dose- boo hoo! And on with the story …..**

Alice's point of view

Yes!!!!! Bella was letting me plan the whole wedding!

I had the best idea for where the ceremony should be held, I knew Bella and Edward would love it and I had already chosen the girls and Bella's dresses out so all I had to do was get everything together.

There were just I few more details I needed.

" Hey Bella, are you having bridesmaids? Or just the flower girls?" I asked as I made my way into the room she and Edward were sharing.

"Yer of course I'm having bridesmaids. Duh Alice I thought you could see the future" she said not looking up from the book that she was reading.

"Oh I didn't think to look. So… who are these bridesmaids?" I asked trying to keep it casual. The truth was I wanted to be one of Bella's bridesmaids and I didn't want to look in the future in case she didn't pick me. Sad, I know, but …..

Finally she looked up from her book.

"You and Tanya are my bridesmaids. I think Jasper is Edwards best man and I think Carlisle want's to walk me down the isle, cause my dad can't. Oh and I promised Emmet that he could be the minster." She said as if I should have known already.

"I get to be your bridesmaid!" I squealed and went over to hug her. Bella looked a little bit confused.

"Calm down my pixie friend. You should have seen that coming anyway."

"Bella I promise I'll be the best bridesmaid ever!" I exclaimed.

"Um okay then" Bella said as she started to read again.

_So much planning to do! Oh Tanya and I don't have any dresses! I'll have to get her to fly down early so she can help me pick…_

I stared to walk out of the room but remembered one more thing I had to ask Bella.

"Hey Bella what date is the wedding" I asked

"Um I don't know. As soon as possible"

With that I ran out of the room. I had so much planning to do, and heaps of time to do it.

Without a words notice I left the house and headed into town so I could start looking for dresses. 

**Like I said. Short and sweet again with more fluff, so sorry.**

**Anyway Reviews please, even if there just to say hi or I hat your guts (well maybe not that but if you feel the need too feel free)**

**So review cause they give me inspiration **


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay it has been brought to my attention that I forgot about Emily. Oops!**

**So this is just a short chapter **

**Sorry they have been so short lately.**

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's point of view**

I'm starting to regret letting Alice plan my wedding. Seriously we just spent 6 hours shopping for everyone's dresses. But I must admit it was worth it. We found everyone's dresses and everyone looks great. I didn't have to try anything on because Alice says she already has my dress, and I'm not allowed to see it till the big day.

We finally made it back home. The girls and I made our way inside and sat down on the couch.

"Mum I was seriously scared for my life back there" Jemima said looking terrified.

"And why was that?" I asked.

"I didn't know if Alice would ever stop!" She exclaimed and she really did look scared.

Charlotte and I started laughing.

"I know you warned us and all, but you didn't tell us she was that bad." Charlotte said. We continued to laugh at Alice.

"What are we laughing at?" I heard Edward ask as he came and sat next to me.

"That psycho pixie thing that some refer to as Alice" Charlotte supplied.

Edward joined in laughing. Somehow laughing turned into kissing and the girls left the room with a chorus of "Ewww"

Edward and I continued to kiss; we didn't stop until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see a young girl with red eyes starring at Edward and I. I looked over at Edward.

"Oh um Bella this is Emily, Emily this is Bella" He said. For some reason he sounded nervous, and then it clicked. This was the Emily that Edward was supposed get married to!

"Um it's nice to meet you" I said as we shook hands.

"Um well I'm just going to say it. Edward I can't marry you because I have found someone else, but from what I just saw, I don't think you mind that much" She said.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yer see I kind of found someone else" She said happily.

"Oh okay then, 'cause Bella and I are engaged." He said as he smiled at me.

"Oh congratulations!" she lent over and hugged.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Edward asked her as we sat down.

"Oh no one you would know. Hang on maybe you would know his names Mike. Mike Newton." She sounded all happy and dreamy.

_Hang on! Mike! Mike as in Mike Mike! OMG!_

"Mike Newton?" Edward asked just to make sure we heard her right.

"Yep. You guys know him?"

"Um you could say that" I said as I remembered all the times he had asked me out.

"So where is he now?"

"Oh at home withering in pain" She said.

Edward and I starred at her.

"Oh sorry! I had to change Mike so that we could be together for ever" she said with the same dreamy face. I never thought I would ever hear the words Mike and together forever in the same sentence. Poor girl, she doesn't know what she has unleashed.

"Well I have to be off now" She said and made her way to the door.

"Bye" Edward and I said I unison.

"Mike Newton. Forever..." Edward said, trying to grasp the concept.

"And ever and ever" I continued as I let out a laugh.

"I kind of like the idea of him withering in pain." Edward announced. I smacked him over the head although I did agree. The idea of Mike Newton withering in pain was a vey pleasant thought.

**Like I said very short but it was needed. So I hope that cleared things up for you.**

**Review if you feel the need to.**

**Oh and PLEASE cheek out my other stories! I would love to get more feedback for them.**

**Also thanks to the people who read Cullen Student Exchange and reviewed. really appreciates it **

**So thanks again REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 27

**YAY IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

**The wedding scene I mean. **

**Sorry it's been a long time since I updated but this was hard to write because I haven't been to many weddings so please no flames! I used the information of the site to describe the wedding dress so hopefully it makes sense**

**But before you read go onto my profile and use the links to find the pictures of the dresses and flowers. Hopefully they work! If they don't tell so I can fix them!**

_**This takes place 2 weeks after the chat with Emily**_

Bella's point of view

I couldn't believe it. Today was the day I would finally be with Edward forever.

I was sitting in Alice's oversized bathroom while she did my hair and makeup. From the corner of my eye I could see the girls as Rosalie put their hair up in to a messy bun.

If I could cry, I would be balling my eyes out. Not because I was sad but because I just realized that I have everything. 12 years ago I was offered a choice, I could live forever with Edward or I could stay human and have children and enjoy life. Somehow I managed to get both and I was the happiest vampire in the world.

"Okay Bella you're done! All we have to do is get you in that dress and get you to the service!" Alice squealed as she took me over to the closet. She opened the doors and brought out my dress. It was the first time I had seen it; I had been worried that I wouldn't like it, but from the moment I saw I fell in love. It was a white strapless dress with a straight neckline and a mermaid silhouette. It had tiny little silver beads in different patterns all around it. It was beautiful.

Alice helped me into the dress and straightened it out for me.

"Oh Bella! You look gorgeous!" Alice said as she examined me. She turned around and called out to the girls and Rose "Girls, Rose! Come and look at Bella!"

The girls came rushing into the room wearing matching light blue strapless dress that had a thin black belt. I wondered how Alice had convinced them to wear matching dresses.

"Oh MUM!" the said in unison as they came rushing over and gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful!" Charlotte said.

"Yer mum you do" Jemima agreed

"We you two don't look so bad yourselves!" I pulled them into another hug and noticed Alice and Rose had left.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They've gone to get ready. Alice told us we had to make sure you didn't leave this room and that Dad doesn't come in" Jemima informed me.

It only reminded me of the fact that I hadn't seen Edward in 24 hours.

"So do you too know where the wedding is going to be held?" I asked trying to milk info out of them. Alice wouldn't tell me anything, I didn't even no where we were going for our honeymoon!

"Oh Yer we know. But we're not going to tell you. We know EVERYTHIG" Charlotte said looking pleases that she could torture me.

At the moment Alice walked into the room followed by Tanya, Rosalie and Esme.

They all looked beautiful. Tanya and Alice were wearing the dresses that I had picked out. The dress was dark blue with a sweetheart neckline and was strapless. The bodice had sliver beading. It was floor length and at the front was a ruffled slit with a purple under lay.

"Oh Bella look at you!" Tanya said as she hugged me gently. "Thank you so much for making me your bridesmaid"

"That's alright. You and Alice will be the best bridesmaids ever."

Then Rosalie and Esme walked forward. Rosalie was wearing a grey floor length strapless dress. At the side it had black beading in the shapes of roses. Esme's dress was simple; dark red, floor length with a sweetheart neckline.

"OH you guys look stunning!" I said, and it was true, today we would break hearts.

"No one will look at us today" Alice said as she took my arm and escorted me to the car. We all piled in and from the outside it looked like a car carrying a lot of material. My dress took up half the car.

We were all talking excitedly when I felt he car stop. I looked out my window expecting to see a church. Instead I saw trees, lots and lots of trees.

"Where are we?" I asked when we got out.

"We aren't there yet." Alice said. I heard the bushes move and turned around to see Emmet and Jasper.

"What are you too doing here?" I asked. I had no idea what was going on.

"Taking you to your wedding." Emmet said as he scooped me up. Suddenly everything went dark and I realized someone had but a blind fold on me.

"Just hold still and enjoy the ride" Emmet said.

"Emmet take it slow otherwise you'll ruin her hair!" I hear Alice call.

Edwards point of view.

"What time are they supposed to be here?" I asked Carlisle again.

"2 minutes ago Edward. Calm down! They're girls, there all ways late" Carlisle said.

"But what if…" I began but Carlisle cut me off.

"Edward she isn't going to leave you."

Suddenly Alice burst through the tent.

"Okay everyone take your places please!" she yelled.

I made my way over to the platform and waited for the music start. I didn't look at the small crowd that was taking there seats. I wouldn't look up till she came in.

"You ready?" Emmet asked. Somehow he had gotten Bella and Alice to let him be the minister.

"Emmet I've been preparing for this day for over a hundred years. Yes I'm ready"

Then I heard it. The music started and I heard people gasp. I looked up to see the girls walking down the small isle. They had there arms linked and were smiling like there was no tomorrow. They looked beautiful in there dresses and I smiled at them. I had known them for only a few weeks but I already loved them.

Then came Tanya and Alice. I surprised that Tanya came to the wedding. It was nice to have a conversation without her throwing herself at me. They came and stood across from me. Alice smiled at me and turned her head to look back at the isle.

I followed her gaze and found Bella. She looked stunning as Carlisle lead her down the isle. I couldn't talk I just plastered a stupid smile on my face. Emmet was laughing behind me but I didn't care because Bella looked up and held my gaze until she was standing in front of me.

I took her hand and looked at Emmet to signal that we were ready to start.

Bella's point of view

I felt my feet hit the ground and the blind fold was lifted.

I looked around and suddenly realized where we were.

It was the meadow. It was OUR meadow. Six pews had been placed at either side of the plat form that had a little white canopy on top. At the end of the pews were big dark blue bows and little bunches of freesias. White rose petals had been spread along the isle.

I was stilling standing in the forest so no one could see me.

"Okay when the music starts you guys go" Alice said to the girls. They ran over and hugged me.

"Love you" I whispered as I hugged them back.

The music started and the girls ran to the positions. They stepped out of the trees and into the meadow and I heard some people gasp. They did look very beautiful.

"Okay count to 10 after I take my fist step." Alice said. Tanya left the trees and made her way down the isle and Alice followed. I counted to 10 before Carlisle took my arm and lead me out of the trees.

People gasped and muttered. I saw all my friends and some new faces that must have been Edward's friends. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to look up.

I was half way down the isle when I heard Carlisle whisper something.

"Look up"

And I did. And there was Edward waiting for me with the biggest smile on his face. I walked up onto the platform and Carlisle placed my hand in Edwards and I was finally home.

Charlotte's point of view

I looked at my mother and my new found father and I could tell that now was where happily ever after starts. They both wore stupid love sick smiles as the repeated there vows.

I had never been to a wedding before so everything was sort of new to me. Like the fact that all the girls had to wear dresses and high heels. It was stupid but I did it because if I didn't I think Alice might have killed me.

Jemima and I sat down on the front pew next to Carlisle and Esme. At first we listened to every word Emmet said but after a little while we tunned out cause it was so boring.

_Hey Charlotte! I was just struck with a hint if genius! _Jemima thought.

_Oh boy do I want to know_

_I don't know but I'm going to tell you any way. We are the only humans hear. _She thought excitedly.

_Oh when did you figure that out? _

_Shut up. Anyway you saw how massive that cake was and we are the only ones who will eat it! _She thought.

_OMG your right! Wow you really did have a smart flash._

Suddenly everyone was standing up and clapping so I stood up and did the same, even though I didn't know why we were clapping. That's when I looked up at the stage and saw my parents suck each others faces off.

"EW!" Jemima and I said in unison. At that our parents pulled apart and starred at us. Dad motioned for us to come and join them.

We ran up and hugged them and people started snapping pictures.

**Okay everyone together and… Awwww! Lol**

**Did you like it?**

**I tried my hardest and I'm pretty proud of the way it turned out.**

**Next chapter: the reception! We have some good ideas for that and it should be up soon.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Remember pictures are on our profile so cheek them out and while your there read so of my other stories.**

**Also thanks to my crazy review FreakyLittlePixie who should probably seek mental help. Lol your reviews always make me smile!:)**

**In fact all my reviewers make me smile so give your self a pat on the back if you review my story**

**Thanks **

**Love the Cullen girlz**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Charlottes point of view

"Okay everyone! Please all join hands!" I ordered. I was in charge of transporting the gust back to the house for the reception. If they all held hands I could transport them all. It made me feel very important.

I brought a picture of the house up in my mind and focused on trying to get us there. It took a lot of energy to get all those people there, but I did. Seconds later we were in the backyard and a few people were praising me about my power.

Soon they sat down and began to talk. Jemima and I walked over to chairs that we had been assigned too. Across from us were two people, a boy and a girl, who looked a little older than us.

"Um Hi I'm Charlotte and this is my sister Jemima" I said as I offered my hand to the girl who glared at me. I was about to pull my hand away but was attacked by the boy.

"Hi I'm Alec!" he said as he continued to shake my hand with a force that might possibly tear it from it's socket.

"Ah… it's nice to meet you" I replied when he finally let go of my hand.

Jemima and I tried to start a conversation but all attempts failed. The girl, who Alec said was Jane, refused to talk to us and Jemima and I couldn't follow what Alec was talking about.

We were sitting in a very awkward when the music started. Mum and Dad took to the floor and began to dance together. It was so sweet. After a little while Emmet and Rose, Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper joined in along with some other people I didn't know.

"Hey want to dance?" Alec asked me. I looked over to Jemima too see if she would help me out of this situation but she was too busy laughing.

"Sure why not?" I replied as I got up and made my way to the dance floor.

I soon found the answer to my question. Why not would be because Alec couldn't dance. I mean the guy was so unco, he kept on falling over his own feet. At one point he managed to kick me in the head! Don't ask me how his foot got anywhere near my head because I honestly do not know.

"You know what how about we take a rest now" I said without giving him time to answer.

I went over to the table and saw that Jane was gone and Jemima was rolling on the ground laughing.

"I'm going to get you back. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I will get you. When you least suspect it" I said in an icy voice. It must have been scarier than I thought because Jemima stopped laughing.

Edward's point of view

I was the happiest vampire in the world.

I had just got married to the girl of my dreams (metaphorically speaking seeing as how I don't sleep) and somewhere around here were my beautiful daughters.

Yep I was happy.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked around to see Emmet.

"Eddie can I dance with Bella" He pleaded. I pecked Bella on the cheek and gave her to Emmet.

"Sure you can."

I made my way over to where Alice had set up the tables to find the girls. Charlotte was looking peeved and Jemima looked scared.

"Hey girls. Do you want to dance?" I asked

"YES!" They said in unison as they shot out of their chairs.

"Oh you can go first." Charlotte offered as she sat back down.

"No it's alright you can" Jemima insisted.

"No it's alright you…" Charlotte started but I cut in.

"How about I dance with you at the same time." I suggested.

They looked at me for a moment but soon got up and walked with me to the dance floor.

I scooped them up and balance one on each foot while I wrapped my arms around them. I felt their heads snuggle into my chest as I continued to dance.

"CHARLOTTE! HEY CHARLOTTE!" Charlottes head popped up and I saw her look in the direction of the voice. I looked over and saw Alec waving his hands like a mad man

"Oh! Not him again!" She said as she hid herself in my arms.

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"Oh Alec was dancing with Charlotte before. Actually I don't think you could call that dancing it looked more like he was trying to land a plane." Jemima supplied. By now we had broken apart.

"Well I better go see what lover boy wants." Charlotte said as she trudged off. She didn't look happy.

"And I have to go and make sure the cake is alright" Jemima supplied.

I was left standing alone on the dance floor. That was until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked around and found Esme.

"Hey there. Have you got time to dance with your mum?"

"Of course I do" we began to twirl and dance to the music.

Jemima's point of view

_AHHHH! CAKE! You're going to be all mine! OH look at it! That icing!_

Charlottes point of view

_Alec has got to be the most boring person ever!_

I met up with Alec and he asked me if I would take a walk with him. I desperately wanted to say no but he was part of the Voturi and it was best not to annoy them.

"Sure" I replied as I followed him into the forest. We found a log and sat down.

"I love you!" he told me. I thought he was joking but when I looked at him I could see that he was not.

"Um yer whatever"

"CHARLOTTE! CAKE TIME!" I heard Jemima scream .

"um I have to go. The cakes is calling me" I got up and left. I heard him sigh.

I ran back to reception. Sitting on the middle table was the cake. I think I might have drooled.

"Okay if you sit down we will have the speeches" Carlisle announced.

"What! You told me it was cake time!" Jemima wailed. I made my way over to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Cake time is soon" We took our seats and looked over a Carlisle.

He went on and on about how much he loved mum and how great it was that they were together again. I tuned out and only came back when people started laughing.

"And now the girls would like to say something" Carlisle announced. Everyone turned towards Jemima and I. We stood up and began.

"Well basically we just want to say how happy we are that we have found our dad." I started.

"And how great our new family is." Jemima added.

"And well… this is for Alice **(A/N the answer is finally revealed!) **Peanuts grow under the ground!" I looked over at Alice. She jumped out her chair and did a strange happy dance.

"I knew it! Ha! I knew!" She continued to jump around. She only stopped when she noticed everyone starring at her.

"It's an inside joke" Jemima explained. "is it cake time now?"

Mum and Dad stood up and made their way over to the cake.

"Yes Jemima it is cake time now" Edward said with a laugh.

"YES!" Jemima yelled . She ran over to the cake.

Somehow she managed to trip over. Everything went in slow motion then. Jemima started to fall and Edward quickly caught her, but she had gotten hold of the table cloth and pulled it.

The cake went flying…

And landed straight on Alec.

_OMG!_

"NO! MY CAKE!" Jemima wailed.

That's when Alice came out of the house holding something behind her back.

"I saw this coming so…" She then pulled out an exact replica of the cake and put it on the table.

"Alice! You rule!" Jemima said as she carefully made her way over to the cake. Dad handed her the knife and she stated hacking at the cake and shoving bits of it in her mouth.

"Do you want some?" She asked me as bits of cake fell out of her mouth.

"No I think I'll be right" I shook my head.

**I'm SO sorry I know I promised this would be up ages ago but I have had stuff to do. Also this won't be updated for a while because I have camp **

**Soz**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Boo hoo **

**This is the last chapter!**

**It's really short because it just finishes it of. But don't cry I will start the sequel next week! **

Jemima's point of view

_2 weeks after the wedding_

We finally made it back to the island after what felt like forever. I was expecting it to have changed, don't ask me why. But it hadn't, our rooms where still messy and the rest of the house was the same. The beach still looked the same. It looked like nothing had changed but the truth was a lot had changed.

Like now we have a guy living with us. You might not think that's a big change but it is. And not only was he a guy, he was also our father! And we have like a whole family. It's truly amazing.

So now we are one of those big happy families except that we are all vampires and some of us can read minds and see the future and stuff but the idea is still there.

So we lived happily after.

Well that was until the day Charlotte went missing…

**THE END. Well at least for now…**

**OHHH what do you think will happen next?**

**Well you'll have to wait for me to write the sequel.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support I have gotten over this story.**

**I will post a note when the sequel is up **

**So review even though this is an extremely short chapter. **

**Need something to pass time? Well you should read my other stories! Please give them a chance!**


	31. Sequel is up!

**Good news everybody. The sequel to Heart Break Island is up! It's called broken again. So go onto our profile and read it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the support my faithful reviewers!**


	32. Fisrt Chapter of the Sequel

**I'm very sorry and this must be getting annoying with all the Authors notes…**

**But I just wanted to make sure that everyone knows that the sequel is up because there were a lot of reviews saying they would love to read the next one but I don't think they ever did….**

**So the sequel is up….. It's Called Broken Again **

**And so this isn't a complete waste of time I'm posting the first chapter here and you can decide if you want to continue reading…**

**Don't feel like you need to review this….**

**But yeah if you like the first chapter then go onto my profile and click on the link to broken again and keep reading!**

**So this is the first chapter…. It's just fluff the action starts in Chapter 2**

**Broken Again Chapter 1**

Charlotte's point of views

"Okay us next" Jemima, my twin sister yelled as she jumped up and ran out of the room.

Today was Christmas and naturally we made it really big. The whole family had come to our little island to celebrate. By family I mean Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and her oh so pathetic Emmet and Carlisle and Esme. Being the Cullen's they brought huge and expensive gifts, not that we really minded.

Jemima ran back into the room but this time she was carrying the presents we had gotten for our family. I got up to help her hand them out.

"Okay Dad first" I said as I handed my dad, Edward, his present. He took it of me and gently began to peel away the paper.

"Oh just rip it!" Jemima and Emmet yelled at the same time.

Dad laughed and in one swift movement removed all the paper to reveal a black CD case. He undid the zipper and looked through the variety of CD's Jemima and I had gotten him

"Pink… Pussy Cat Dolls… Miley Cyrus… Taylor Swift… The Veronicas… The Jonas Brothers? What is this!" He exclaimed.

"That my dearest father is music from THIS century" I laughed.

He continued to flip through the case while he muttered something about music these days.

"OH PLEASE NO!" He groaned. I glanced over at Jemima and saw that she was trying, like me, to keep in her laughter. The rest of the family looked to see what was wrong.

"Edward! What's wrong?" My mother, Bella, asked.

Dad couldn't reply. He simply held up the case so everyone one could see. And there nestled in the sleeve was the soundtrack for not only one but all three of the High School Musical soundtrack.

My family groaned. They all hated High School Musical with a passion. Of course Jemima and I hated it too but we never told them that. Instead we used it as a personal way of torture.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we put one on?" Jemima said as she reached over to take the CD off dad.

"How about this one instead." Instead of handing her the High School Musical soundtrack he gave her Taylor Swift Fearless Album.

"Good choice" I commented. **(A/N Soz but I LOVE Taylor Swift!)**

While Jemima went and put on the CD I handed out the rest of the presents.

Jasper was the first to open his and pulled out a packet of Tim Tams and a Stress ball from beneath the wrapping.

He shot Jemima and I a questioning look.

"Umm I don't eat Tim Tams." He said as he continued to look around to see if there was some kind of joke going on. I leaned forward and took the Tim Tams out from his hand.

"Yer but we do." I said as I opened the packet and offered one to Jemima. Not that she took one- no she had to take the whole packet. It was amazing how much could fit in her mouth. The others just laughed and Jasper shook his head.

"Oh and well you know we figured you could use a stress ball to let out all that anger hat you keep inside." Jemima said dramatically. Emmet being Emmet had to laugh.

"Okay now Emmet open yours" I urged him. He remove the paper in one swift movement to reveal a box. He opened the box and pulled out an over sized crystal.

"Um what?" He said simply.

"Well we thought it reflect who you were" Jemima said.

"Yer, It's cold. It's hard. It's big. And if you put it in the sun , it sparkles." I said trying very hard not to laugh, which was hard because the whole family was laughing.

"Um well thanks I guess" Emmet said after he had finished laughing. Seriously all this family does is laugh. Yep we really are a bunch of nutters.

And it went on like that as the others unwrapped there presents. They would stare oddly until we explained why we brought them that present and then they would laugh.

Carlisle received a Barbie Doll. Not any ordinary Barbie Doll but a Barbie dressed up as a doctor. "To help you at work" Jemima explained like it was really obvious.

Alice revived the most hideous outfit Jemima and I could find without being completely obvious. This time we didn't laugh. We told her that we had spent a long time putting together the outfit and we hoped she liked it. We did this all seriously which made her act like she really like it so that she wouldn't hurt our feelings. It was PRICELESS!

Rosalie got given a huge caramel teddy bear that was, as I explained, to replace Emmet whenever he did something really stupid. So she could still have an Emmet so to speak without actually having to put up with him, because unlike Emmet the bear doesn't talk and if it can't talk well then it can't say anything stupid. Can it?

Esme's present was probably the most practical present out of the lot of them. She was given I huge tube of super glue. Of course she didn't get why.

"It's so you can put all the vases and other glass objects Emmet and I smash when we play inside the house" Jemima explained.

We gave Mum her present last. It was simple but we knew she would like and appreciate it. We found a sort of 3 in 1 antique photo frame in a small shop one day and decided it was perfect. It was silver with three different panels so that it could hold three different pictures. The frame was made up of swirling patterns with teal colored gem stones imbedded in the silver swirls. Inside were three photos; the first was one of the four of us, mum, dad and Jemima and I, at their wedding that was held in their meadow. Mum was in her beautiful white dress looking like a princess while dad had his arm around her waist. Jemima and I were in matching dress with our hair up. The second photo was of Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper and Mum and Dad. They were all dressed up in their formal wear , looking absolutely stunning. I had found out from Rosalie that I was one the night of some dance our something that's why they were all dressed up. The last photo wasn't a particular nice one but I knew mum would still like it. It was a picture of Mum and Dad right before he left. They both wore what looked to be fake smiles. Mum's eyes were focused on Dad rather than the camera and you could see from her eyes how much she loved him. Like I said, it was a particularly nice picture but mum would appreciate it.

"Oh girls!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around us. She hugged as tightly and I felt like a little kid again. She pulled away and passed the photos around so the rest of the family could see.

They day went on like that. Jemima and I received all sorts of wacky and expensive presents. Alice almost brought us a whole store full of clothing, Emmet got us walkie talkies, a prank book and I bow and arrow set that fired marsh mellows. Esme and Carlisle gave us matching lockets. They were all really great but nothing compared Mum and Dad got us. We were taken out the back to be presented with our gifts. And there on the beach were a pair of massive Jet skies! It wasn't what you expect most 16 year old girls to want, but we loved them. We thanked them all for the gifts and went back inside to enjoy a dinner that was only eaten by Jemima and I. Other than that the day went on like any normal family Christmas. Although I somehow I doubt that other families spend Christmas afternoon hunting so that they can drainn the blood out of some helpless animal. Oh well. I'll just have to take what I'm given

**So if you like it please continue reading!**

**Thanks I really appreciate the reviews and adds…. So yeah hope that's enough to get you hooked on the next story….**


End file.
